Alter(s) Ego
by Gaby Adams
Summary: UA Omegaverse. Trois univers. Trois vies différentes. Trois Izuku Midoriya. Deux d'entre eux entrent dans l'univers où vit le troisième. L'un pour protéger, l'autre pour tuer. "La seule chose que nous partageons malgré tout est cet amour immodéré pour la Justice." Yaoi. KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu.
1. Prologue

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonsoir à tous, voici le prologue de la fic qui succèdera à Convoitise éphémère d'une perle bleue. Je voulais l'écrire plus tard mais je préfère le faire maintenant pour éviter de m'éparpiller mais je ne publierai pas la suite de suite, le temps d'achever la fic Omegaverse sur le fandom de Kuroko's Basket. Bon, concernant la trame, cela sera un mélange UR/UA et je spoile concernant un personnage mais je ne dis pas son nom (juste son Alter et son role dans le manga). Niveau couple, la fic sera centrée KatsuDeku/DekuKatsu (vous comprendrez pourquoi je désigne de cette manière et un autre couple dont je ne dis rien et qui risque de faire grincer des dents.**

 **L'histoire est assez sombre même si je ne détaille pas, elle sera dans la veine de ma fic Haikyuu! intitulée Healing Broken Spirits. Bonne lecture et Plus Ultra. :)**

La journée commença normalement à l'académie Yûei. Izuku s'était habitué à la vie au dortoir et bien qu'il contactait souvent sa mère pour ne pas l'inquiéter, le détenteur du One for All s'entrainait du mieux qu'il le pouvait afin de poursuivre le but qu'il s'était fixé. Surtout qu'il se trouvait être un omega. Ce n'était pas problématique en soi, de nombreux super héros l'étaient mais Izuku s'était mis un point d'honneur à contrôler ses phéromones à l'aide de son collier régulateur.

S'ils pouvaient être un avantage comme le cas de la professeure Midnight, cela pouvait être aussi un inconvénient face à des super vilains alphas. De nombreux ennemis tapis dans l'ombre ne demandaient qu'à étendre leur suprématie avec des idées rétrogrades comme celle de la supériorité des alphas par rapport aux omegas et aux betas, des inepties grosses comme le monde et totalement dépassées avec la présence des Alters.

Un omega pouvait posséder des pouvoirs plus puissants que ceux d'un alpha.

Il suffisait de voir All Might.

Toujours était-il que sa vie changeait de plus en plus drastiquement avec le temps. Izuku ne pouvait plus retourner à l'époque insouciante où il adulait ces justiciers modernes qui portaient secours aux plus démunis. Maintenant, Deku se trouvait plongé en plein dans leurs quotidien enfin... Il était encore en formation. Le lycéen était d'ailleurs en train de suivre les cours d'anglais de Present Mic tout en observant discrètement un Katchan renfrogné en train de regarder dehors en tiquant de la langue.

Izuku souhaitait vraiment renouer avec lui, comme durant leur enfance où ils faisaient presque tout ensemble. Ce lien lui manquait terriblement et au fur et à mesure qu'ils grandissaient, il avait l'impression qu'un fossé se creusait de plus en plus entre Katchan et lui. Le fait d'avoir reçu le One for All l'avait rendu heureux dans le sens où il pouvait réaliser son rêve mais au fond de son coeur, Izuku l'avait aussi été parce qu'au fond, posséder un Alter l'aurait rapproché du blond.

Malheureusement pour le jeune omega, cela n'avait pas été le cas. C'était même pire qu'avant.

Il fallait dire que cela avait commencé quand Katchan avait découvert son Alter puis lorsqu'on lui avait appris qu'il était de classe alpha. Depuis, son ami d'enfance s'était transformé en brute qui n'arrêtait pas de le tourmenter et de le rabaisser. Toutefois, Izuku avait eu l'impression que Katchan s'était calmé ces derniers temps ou bien n'était-ce qu'un vain espoir de sa part. La sonnerie d'intercours le tira de ses pensées.

Present Mic sortit de la salle de classe en annonçant l'arrivée de leur prof principal Aizawa puis Uraraka-chan le rejoignit à sa table. "Ça va, Deku-kun?, s'enquit-elle avec inquiétude, tu es pâle.

\- Euh oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Je dois être un peu fatigué."

C'est vrai que je me sens bizarre, ces derniers temps. Comme si je me dédoublais, c'est étrange. Izuku s'apprêta à demander à son amie ce que faisait Iida-kun quand il vit ce dernier en grande discussion avec Todoroki-kun. Ils avaient l'air bien sérieux et, d'ailleurs, ils l'appelèrent. "Je vais voir Todoroki-kun, s'excusa-t-il auprès d'Ochako en se levant. La jeune fille le regarda partir un peu perplexe avant de rejoindre Yaomomo et ses camarades. De toute manière, ce devait probablement être une histoire de garçons.

Au même moment, Katsuki regarda Deku partir avec ses crétins de potes. Comme à son habitude, il réfréna le sentiment de colère qui monta en lui. Comment pouvait-il s'enticher d'un bon à rien comme Deku? _Que ce putain de nerd aille faire mumuse avec ses copains s'il veut,_ maugréa-t-il intérieurement, _c'est pas mes affaires._

Un détail dehors attira son attention.

Une ombre semblait les fixer au loin et cette silhouette... _Où j'avais vu ce costume déjà? Il me dit quelque chose._ Katsuki regarda la salle de classe. Aizawa-sensei n'est pas encore là, je lui en parlerai dès qu'il se montrera. Pendant ce temps, Izuku assimila les informations que venaient de lui transmettre Todoroki-kun. Ça lui faisait toujours bizarre de sentir l'odeur d'Iida-kun sur lui mais c'était une autre histoire. La nouvelle qu'il venqit d'apprendre était bien plus grave. "Un tueur de super-vilains?, questionna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, l'opposé de Stain en quelque sorte.

\- Oui, c'est mon père qui m'en a informé. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que le motus operandi est le même si ce n'est que ses victimes sont principalement des criminels récidivistes qui ont commis des délits graves, expliqua Shouto l'air grave, et il semble probablement avoir un Alter similaire voire identique à celui du Tueur de héros.

\- Pourtant c'est impossible, réfuta Tenya avec inquiétude, chaque Alter est unique."

Izuku réfléchit un moment. _A part si c'est ce que je pense. Il faut que j'en parle à All Might._ "Il vaut mieux qu'on garde ça pour nous pour le moment."

Ses deux camarades de classe hochèrent la tête puis tous trois retournèrent en salle de classe. Katsuki tiqua de nouveau dans la langue en voyant Deku s'asseoir à sa place. Il regarda de nouveau la fenêtre pour voir de nouveau cette ombre bizarre mis à part qu'une petite lueur l'aveugla légèrement. _Attends, c'est quoi ç...?_ Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en comprenant la situation et surtout qui était visé. "COUCHE-TOI PUTAIN DE NERD!, s'écria-t-il en plaquant Izuku au sol au moment même où Aizawa-sensei arriva dans la salle.

Celui-ci eut un moment de recul en regardant la vitre brisée et fut sur le point de partir pour incapacaciter l'intrus quand Bakugou le prit de court en se levant pour enjambant la fenêtre."Bakugou, reste ici." Trop tard. Katsuki était déjà la recherche de celui qui avait essayé de tuer Deku. Ce dernier reprit vite ses esprits en découvrant avec stupeur un couteau taché de sang séché planté dans le mur juste au-dessus de lui. "Mais que... Où est Katchan?

\- Il est parti chercher celui qui a fait ça, lui expliqua Tsuyu tandis que tous leurs camarades de classe se réunirent autour de lui, apparemment ce doit être un super-vilain qui a réussi à détourner la sécurité... Ça va, Midoriya?, le questionna-t-elle ensuite en le voyant pâlir légèrement.

\- Je me sens un peu vaseux, avoua Izuku en portant une main à sa tête, mais ça va."

Le détenteur du One for All vit une ombre derrière l'embrasure de la porte. Qui est ce...? Il se leva et sortit de la classe en ignorant le cri de ses amis. Deku poursuivit l'inconnu jusqu'à un angle mort en criant :"Attends, qui es-tu?" Vu l'uniforme que celui-ci arborait et le pistolet qu'il tenait, pas de doute que c'était un policier. Pourtant, quand l'homme s'arrêta et se retourna, Izuku ne s'attendait pas à rencontrer...

... Une autre version de lui-même.

En plus âgé avec un visage plus fermé et un regard plus dur.

 _Et cette odeur... C'est un alpha?_

"J'ai une question à te poser, demanda d'ailleurs son double policier, qui est l'incarnation de la paix ici?"

Izuku fut de plus en plus confus. "All Might, pourquoi?

\- Il faut que je le vois, répondit son clone en rangeant son arme, Katchan et toi êtes en danger."

 **Voili voilou pour le prologue. Je suis désolée de couper là mais je publierai la suite plus tard. A bientôt. :)**


	2. Univers Alternatif 1

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à tous, maintenant que Convoitise éphémère est terminée, voici la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. Niveau publication, ça sera comme d'habitude : je publie un chapitre, ensuite un sur Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et ensuite une requête. Après pour ce quinest de la durée, ça dépendra de mon état de santé. Merci kama-chan 59 et Strangerinstrangeland pour vos reviews. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 1 : Univers alternatif 1 : Izuku Midoriya, 23 ans, inspecteur de police, alpha :

Izuku soupirait légèrement à la vue des rues désertes pendant qu'il patrouillait dans le secteur tandis que ses collègues en faisaient de même à quelques rues de là. Les super-vilains se faisaient rares maintenant dans le sens qu'ils n'opéraient pas au grand jour et il n'était pas rare que des policiers tels que lui prenaient le relais lorsque les super-héros étaient occupés.

Bien entendu, ils se chargeaient exclusivement des cas mineurs, qui n'incluaient pas l'utilisation d'Alters et dont les coupables furent la plupart du temps de sans Alters comme lui. Certes, ils représentaient 20% de la population mais cela ne les empêchaient aucunement de commettre des délits. Pour Izuku, le fait d'en être un n'était plus vraiment un complexe : il avait compensé cet "handicap" qui n'en était pas vraiment un en s'entrainant physiquement et en se focalisant sur l'utilisation des armes. Sa physiologie d'alpha avait aussi beaucoup contribué à son endurance et sa robustesse bien qu'il fut musclé mais sans trop.

Bon, il n'aurait jamais la dextérité de Snipe mais ses compétences furent reconnus par le commisariat où il officiait en tant qu'inspecteur. De cette façon, il réalisait son souhait à sa manière et c'était un choix qu'il ne regrettait pas. Un cri strident retentit dans une ruelle. Izuku accourut pour découvrir une femme tétanisée devant le cadavre d'un homme allongé par terre devant elle.

Au vu du sang qui s'écoulait de son cou, le policier en déduisit que celui-ci avait été égorgé. "Tout va bien, mademoiselle, déclara-t-il alors doucement pour rassurer la jeune femme, une omega dont l'odeur se dispersait de plus en plus à cause de la détresse, je vais vu amener au commissariat dès que j'aurai prévenu mes collègues."

La jeune omega le regarda avec effroi avant d'hurler de peur et se s'évanouir face à tant d'émotions. "Qu'ai-je fait?, se demanda Izuku avec confusion, c'est comme si elle venait de voir un meurtrier." _A moins que celui-ci me ressemble, un super-vilain métamorphe comme Toga, peut-être? Non. Selon les fichiers si cela avait été le cas, elle aurait du d'abord goûter mon sang et puis elle est internée et sous haute surveillance aux dernières nouvelles. J'en parlerai avec mon supérieur après._

La voiture de police arriva quelques minutes après pour encadrer le périmètre. Izuku poussa alors un long soupir quand son téléphone portable vibra. Malheureusement, il n'allait pas pouvoir rentrer à la maison non plus ce soir. "Allô, Katchan?, s'enquit-il en mettant le portable contre son oreille, je suis désolé mais je risque de ne pas rentrer ou très tard. Il y a eu un meurtre.

\- _Je m'en doutais_ , déclara Katsuki de l'autre coté du combiné, _mais sache que je ferai quand même la bouffe pour toi, histoire que tu aies de quoi grailler en arrivant."_

Izuku eut un tendre sourire face à cette attention. Habituellement, c'était lui qui faisait ce genre de choses mais leurs roles s'étaient inversés depuis quelques mois. " Merci Katchan. Ça va, toi?

\- _T'inquiète, je passe mon temps à mater la télé et à pioncer quand ce n'est pas la vioque qui me fait chier au téléphone ou à la maison_ , grommela-t-il en soupirant, _ouais, je suis un omega mais pas une lavette_.

\- Ta mère s'inquiète pour toi, Katchan, c'est tout, fit Izuku quand un de ses collègues l'interpela, bon je dois te laisser. Le boulot m'appelle.

\- _Ok_ , dit le blond avant de bailler, _fais gaffe à toi, Deku._

\- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassura Izuku d'une voix plus douce, tout ira bien. Repose-toi bien de ton coté.

\- _Je fais que ça_ , maugréa Katchan avant de reprendre plus calmement, _à plus."_

Izuku l'entendit raccrocher en se rembrunissant. Katchan lui manquait beaucoup mais tous deux savaient que leurs boulots respectifs avaient l'inconvénient d'empiéter sur leurs vies personnelles, le blond en tant que super héros et lui en tant qu'inspecteur de police. Tous deux défendaient la justice mais chacun à sa façon même s'ils avaient quand même plus de temps qu'il y avait quelques années, à l'époque où l'alliance des super vilains existait encore.

Son téléphone portable sonnait de nouveau. Izuku le sortit de sa poche et fut surpris d'entendre la voix du nouveau symbole de la paix en personne à l'appareil. Il se faisait discret et n'acceptait que peu d'interview à la télévision mais son Alter le rendait presque omniscient. De cette manière, il pouvait parer les attaques de grande ampleur avant même que celle-ci n'eut lieu.

C'était pour cette raison que celui-ci possédait un grand réseau d'informations de part le monde et qu'il lui arrivait d'appeler les personnes concernées afin de palier au problème le plus vite possible. Ainsi le monde avait été sauvé maintes fois grace à ses prédictions. " _Izuku Midoriya, je présume_ , fit une voix neutre et froide.

 _-_ Oui, c'est moi. Je suppose qu'il risque de se produire un drame et que cela me concerne _._ " Mais le souci était les conséquences qui s'ensuivraient. A la base, l'Alter de celui qui avait succédé à All Might se basait sur la vision d'un événement proche mais il pouvait aussi sonder les alternatives issues des choix importants de chacun. Qu'allait-il faire pour que cela provoque une catastrophe? _"Je t'expliquerai tout en détail pendant que tu te rends à l'adresse indiquée. Il faut faire vite."_

Izuku hocha la tête et prévint ses collègues qu'il devait partir un moment. L'inspecteur suivit donc l'itinéraire donné tout en écoutant la raison de cet appel. Plus il comprit la situation, plus il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de l'effroi. Ce ne pouvait pas être possible et pourtant... _Non, c'est tout le contraire. Après tout, ce n'est qu'une conséquence logique de mon passé_. _"C'est tout ce que je peux faire_ , s'excusa le symbole de la paix, _malheureusement, mes prédictions restent floues quant à son but. Je ne pense pas que ce soit uniquement la vengeance qui le motive._

\- Je suis d'accord sur ce point, s'accorda à dire Izuku, je suis arrivé au point de rendez-vous.

\- _Fais attention. Il reste une chance infime pour que l'équilibre entre les univers ne soit pas brisée. Pour ça, il suffit juste d'éviter que le papillon batte des ailes."_

 _En clair, appréhender l'autre moi avant qu'il ne cause de plus graves dégats_. "D'accord et merci de votre appel."

Izuku raccrocha son portable et sortit son pistolet. L'alpha se doutait que ça ne servirait probablement pas à grand chose mais s'il pouvait l'incapaciter pour lui parler...

... Une odeur âcre et amère plana dans l'air.

Quelqu'un atterrit juste à coté de lui pour trancher le vide à l'aide d'un cran d'arrêt ensanglanté afin de faire apparaitre une brêche.

Son costume de super héros d'un vert fade lui évoquait un rêve d'enfant brisé simplement à cause de ce qu'il était.

Les yeux verts d'Izuku s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il croisa des prunelles carmines et un sourire qui n'augurait rien de bon. Ce sourire qui n'était qu'une version distordue de celui qu'avait jadis arboré son idole.

L'inspecteur de police ne réfléchit pas, il s'engouffra avec son double pour s'éveiller au beau milieu d'un couloir devant une salle de classe.

 _Où suis-je?_

Un bruit de vitre brisée le fit reprendre son esprit suivi d'une voix qui lui était très familière.

"COUCHE-TOI PUTAIN DE NERD!"

 _Katchan_.

Dans cet univers alternatif, il suivait donc le même cursus que son compagnon.

 _Cela voudrait dire que dans ce monde-ci, j'ai quand même choisi d'aller à Yûei. Serait-ce possible que je possède un Alter?_

Il se leva pour jeter un léger coup d'oeil sur le seuil de la sale de classe avant de partir une fois qu'il se rendit compte que son double n'avait rien. Izuku partit donc à la poursuite de leur alter ego quand une voix aigüe s'éleva derrière lui.

"Attends, qui es-tu?"

Izuku se retourna alors en poussant un léger soupir. Ça ne servirait à rien de l'ignorer. Nous sommes tous les trois concernés au fond. A la place, l'inspecteur de police prit le parti de faire tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour les protéger, Katchan et lui.

Vu les fins effluves qu'il parvenait à sentir, cet Izuku Midoriya était aussi, comme leur double, de classe omega. Le mieux maintenant était de savoir qui était le symbole de la paix dans ce monde. " J'ai une question à te poser : qui est l'incarnation de la paix ici?

\- All Might, pourquoi?, dit son moi adolescent avec confusion.

All Might, hein? Peut-être que lui le raisonnera mais je pense que c'est peu probable.

"Il faut que je le vois. Katchan et toi êtes en danger."

 _Et pas seulement que nous, les trois univers risquent de se désagréger selon ce que souhaite notre double._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête multipairing. A bientôt. :)**


	3. Univers originel, part 1

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas_

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. Merci kama-chan59 et sandou01 pour vos reviews. Concernant l'histoire de la fic, celle-ci m'a été inspirée par le fanart que j'ai mis en cover et le contexte est la phrase en anglais écrite dessus : "If there were no All Might, what's your choice?", je ne la traduis pas puisque tout est expliqué dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 2 : Univers originel, part 1: Evocation du point d'origine :

Izuku se triturait nerveusement les doigts pendant qu'All Might écoutait attentivement lss explications de son double policier. Il avait guidé celui-ci jusqu'à la salle où le symbole de la paix avait l'habitude de rester et à son grand soulagement, son mentor était seul. Cette situation lui paraissait encore surréaliste toutefois, avec la transmission du One for All, Deku s'était convaincu que tout était possible. Il observa un moment son alter ego alpha.

Celui-ci avait beau être une version plus agée de lui-même, il dégageait en lui une prestance qu'il aimerait avoir. Izuku ressentait la même impression qu'avec Katchan à ceci près que son double dégageait plus une force tranquille qu'une puissance à l'état brut. _Serais-je ainsi quand je serai adulte?_ La queston d'All Might le fit se focaliser sur une autre chose beaucoup plus importante. "Donc tu viens d'un autre univers?, s'enquit son mentor en croisant les doigts d'un air pensif.

\- Oui, d'un univers alternatif au votre pour être plus précis, répondit le Midoriya adulte avant de s'expliquer davantage, dans mon monde, vous avez pris votre retraite et un autre super héros vous a succédé. Grace à sa vision très large de l'avenir et des alternatives possibles, il a pu ainsi démanteler l'alliance des super vilains bien qu'il y en a encore qui se baladent dans lq nature mais ils se font plus discrets. Grace à son Alter, il m'a prévenu d'une menace imminente nous concernant, termina-t-il en regardant le Midoriya adolescent qui se sentit de plus en plus confus.

Le lycéen regarda All Might qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées. _Si c'est celui à qui je pense alors cela voudrait dire que je m'en serais resté à mon premier choix pour nommer mon successeur dans l'univers alternatif de ce Midoriya boy-là... Et aussi que le One for All aurait décuplé son Alter._ L'incarnation de la paix jeta un bref coup d'oeil à son disciple avant de demander à l'autre Midoriya boy. "Vu ton uniforme, tu as choisi d'être policier dans l'univers d'où tu viens.

\- Oui, j'ai suivi votre conseil le jour de notre rencontre. Vous m'avez dit de suivre cette voie à cause de mon statut de sans Alter et je ne le regrette pas, poursuivit-il avec un petit sourire, je réalise mon rêve à la façon qui me correspond le mieux."

All Might se sentit coupable suite à ces mots. Lui aussi avait été un sans Alter après tout mais bon, ce Midoriya boy avait gardé son désir de défendre la justice intacte, c'était l'essentiel. Son jeune disciple, de l'autre coté, avait l'air d'être grandement admiratif de son double mais il s'était repris pour le questionner en bafouillant légèrement : "Euh...Tu nous as parlé d'une menace imminente tout à l'heure, lui dit-il avant de mettre la tête entre ses deux mains en marmonnant combien c'était bizarre de parler à son double. Cependant, l'adolescent se reprit sous le léger rire de l'adulte.

C'était amusant de se voir quelques années en moins. "Oui, affirma-t-il plus sérieusement, d'après les informations que j'ai reçues et aussi parce que je l'ai croisé avant d'atterir ici, un autre double de nous cherche à vous tuer Katchan et toi. S'il y parvint, nos trois univers se désagrègerons. Il possède un Alter lui permettant de traverser les alternatives présentes dans une existence propre, en l'occurence la notre.

\- Mais pourquoi souhaite-t-il nous tuer?, se demanda alors le jeune Izuku en réfléchissant davantage.

\- Procédons d'abord en présentant chacun notre vie pour le savoir, répondit son double, ça nous éclaircira sur ce qu'on appelle le point d'origine.

\- Tu veux dire l'événement qui a déclenché la scission entre ces trois univers?, s'enquit All Might en se grattant la tête, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un de mes comics de science-fi.

\- C'est vrai que ça y fait penser, renchérit l'inspecteur de police avec un rire gêné avant de se présenter, je suis Izuku "Deku" Bakugou-Midoriya, même si je garde seulement mon nom de famille pour le travail. Alpha marié de 23 ans sans Alter qui est dans la police en tant qu'inspecteur.

\- Heeeeein?, s'écria le détenteur du One for All, tu... Katchan et toi, vous vous êtes mariés?

\- Oui, depuis bientôt quatre ans, déclara le Deku adulte avec un tendre sourire tout en regardant l'alliance à son doigt, Katchan est un super héros omega à temps plein dans mon univers bien qu'il soit en congès en ce moment."

 _C'est le monde à l'envers,_ pensa le jeune Izuku bien que l'idée de se marier avec Katchan avait été un de ses souhaits d'enfant en plus de devenir comme All Might. _Les choses ont changé maintenant_ , se dit-il amèrement quand le souvenir de Katchan le protégeant dans la salle de classe lui revint en mémoire _, peut-être que le Katchan gentil de mon enfance existe encore._

Il décida alors de se présenter à son tour :"Je suis Izuku "Deku" Midoriya, 16 ans, omega. Lycéen à Yûei et détenteur du One for All, l'Alter de All Might que lui-même m'a transmis pour être son successeur.

\- Je comprends mieux, fit le Deku alpha en adressant un regard rassurant à All Might qui se culpabilisait, vous avez fait votre choix et je ne m'en porte pas plus mal, au contraire. En tous cas, une chose est sure, si toi, tu as l'Alter d'All Might et que ce n'est pas le cas pour moi, cela signifie que le Deku qui veut te tuer s'est retrouvé dans une situation similaire à la mienne mais qu'il a choisi un chemin beaucoup moins joyeux.

\- En clair, le point d'origine serait notre rencontre avec All Might?

\- Et le fait que je t'ai choisi comme successeur, Midoriya boy, ajouta All Might en soupirant, et vu ce que tu nous as expliqués, poursuivit-il à l'adresse du Midoriya alpha, si ce n'est pas moi qui ai pris ce Midoriya boy sous mon aile, ça voudrait dire que...

\- ... All for One, le coupa le jeune Midoriya d'une voix éteinte, vous m'avez dit qu'il était capable de prendre les Alters et vu les Brainless de Shigaraki, il doit aussi être capable de les instiller à sa façon. Pourtant, il y a un détail qui m'échappe, continua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, Todoroki-kun m'a confié qu'il y a eu une série de meurtres ce matin, tous des super vilains.

\- Alors c'est très certainement notre double, fit le Midoriya adulte, je l'ai croisé qu'une seule fois et je peux dire que la seule chose que nous avons en commun est cet amour immodéré pour la Justice. Toutefois, ajouta-t-il en s'assombrissant, son amour à lui frise la folie. C'est pour cette raison que je ne pense pas qu'il cherche à te tuer pour une raison quelconque. Il y a autre chose."

Le jeune Izuku secoua la tête. Dans cet univers alternatif, il aurait été capable de s'allier au chef des super vilains rien que pour obtenir un Alter? Non, son double avait raison.

Quelque chose clochait.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête KageHina. A bientôt. :)**


	4. Univers originel, part 2

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. Merci beaucoup sandou01pour tes deux reviews, je suis en train de suivre tes conseils concernant mes soucis de santé et j'essaye de me reposer du mieux que je peux en recupérant lentement mais surement de mes nuits blanches. Ensuite pour l'histoire du Deku "vilain" : est-ce que Katchan est responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé? Oui et non. J'en dévoile un peu plus dans ce chapitre. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 3 : Univers originel, part 2 : A la recherche de ma raison de vivre :

Le jeune homme ne comprit pas trop ce qui se passait en regardant les trois cadavres étalés à ses pieds. A la base, il sortait de ses cours du soir comme d'habitude mais seulement voilà : des voyous l'avaient pris à part pour l'amener dans une petite impasse afin de lui prendre tout son argent. Sauf que lorsqu'ils avaient senti son odeur, ils avaient eu une autre idée en tête.

L'omega opprimé ne dut son salut à une sorte de super héros qui avait égorgé ses assaillants avec une rapidité surhumaine sans même qu'il puisse clairement le distinguer. La seule chose qu'il avait pu voir furent les fentes écarlates qui étaient subitement apparues au cou des alphas qui l'avaient menacé, éclaboussant en même temps son visage, avant qu'ils ne s'écroulent à terre.

La vue de son sauveur ensuite le tétanisa : celui-ci devait être à peine plus âgé que lui. Pourtant même s'il lui avait épargné d'être violé, quelque chose en lui le dérangea. Il ignorait si c'était ses yeux rouges qui se faisaient rassurants mais qui furent empreints d'une folie latente ou bien son grand sourire joyeux à en faire peur. "Tout va bien, déclara le super héros en rigolant légèrement tout en levant un pouce taché du sang de ses victimes, la cavalerie est là."

Le jeune homme prit la décision de courir face à la peur qui l'envahit à ce moment-là. Ce super héros avait l'air d'être un grand malade qui se prenait pour All Might en plus. Il l'avait sauvé mais il valait mieux fuir face à ce genre de tarés.

Toutefois, il ne put sortir de la ruelle.

Un homme vêtu d'un blouson noir lui bloqua le chemin.

"Laissez-moi passer, s'écria-t-il, la peur au ventre, ce type est un taré. Il..."

Il ne put continuer sa phrase.

Une main lui empoigna la tête et le fit se changer en un tas de cendres.

Tomura Shigaraki fixa le petit monticule et les cadavres en train de baigner dans leur sang avec dédain. Ce ne sont que des minables qui ne valent rien en plus. Il se demandait pourquoi Sensei l'avait envoyé arrêter ce super héros qui tuait ses hommes, il aurait très pu demander à Black Mist ou encore à cette débile de Toga.

 _Autant le torturer un peu avant de l'achever, ça me défoulera._

Tomura avança ensuite lentement vers sa proie qui lui tournait le dos, cette courte chevelure émeraude lui était très familière mais il ne pouvait croire que Midoriya serait assez stupide de se jeter comme ça dans la gueule du loup. Son idéalisme avait beau être à gerber, ce gamin était du genre prudent. En tant qu'alpha, il se rendit compte vite que le meurtrier était un omega. _Il sent bon_. _Ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter_ , pensa-t-il avec un rictus lubrique.

Habituellement, Tomura ne pensait pas à ce genre de choses mais la senteur qui flottait dans l'air, alliée à celle métallique du sang, eut pour effet de l'exciter grandement. "Alors, c'est toi qui a cassé tous mes jouets, murmura-t-il en approchant la main du cou de ce tueur, tu te prends pour qui? Stain?" Rien que prononcer ce nom le mit hors de lui. Son cou commençait d'ailleurs à le démanger.

Son sourire s'effaça de ses lèvres émaciées lorsque l'omega se retourna pour lui faire face.

Ce gamin était le portait craché de Midoriya.

Avec un costume taché de sang et un grand sourire si proche du sien lorsqu'il jubilait.

C'était son double à la différence des prunelles carmines.

Son regard le rapprochait plus des personnes de sa trempe que de celui consternant et niais des gamins de Yûei.

 _J'ai même l'impression de me voir dans la glace tellement il me ressemble_ , se dit intérieurement Tomura en le toisant, _c'est louche_. "Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Midoriya?, s'enquit-il en se rapprochant de lui pour lui effleurer le cou, tu as tant envie de te faire tuer...? La seconde d'après, Midoriya se trouvait dans ses bras, en train de l'enlacer par la taille, la tête posée contre son torse. Son odeur lui monta à la tête. "Qu'est-ce que tu fiches?, grogna-t-il en repoussant violemment l'omega d'un mouvement de hanches, pourquoi tu...?

 _Non non non, je ne comprends pas,_ s'énerva Tomura en se grattant machinalement le cou, _pourquoi Midoriya fait-il ça? Je l'ai pas prévu ça._ Ce changement le désarçonnait à un tel point qu'il en était angoissé, le corps pris de tremblements. Il fut tellement absorbé à calmer ce moment de stress qu'il ne remarqua pas que Midoriya s'était levé pour se mettre face à lui.

Ce dernier posa doucement les mains sur les siennes pour le calmer. "Chuuut." Il les retira ensuite lentement de son cou pour les baisser. "Je suis désolé de m'être emporté, s'excusa Izuku en le regardant droit dans les yeux, je voulais juste vérifier quelque chose."

Tomura se sentit bizarre face au regard qu'il croisa. Ce Midoriya-là n'était pas effrayé à son contact, il ne le défiait pas non plus. _Ce n'est pas un nouveau challenger mais.._. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait lire de l'affection dans les yeux de quelqu'un. Non, c'était beaucoup plus profond que ça et ça le gênait."Il faut que tu me fasses confiance, poursuivit Midoriya avec sérieux, si j'ai tué toutes ces personnes en plus de celles-là, continua-t-il en désignant les cadavres, c'était pour que tu viennes à moi et maintenant que j'ai la confirmation de ce que je cherchais, je peux mettre mon plan à exécution.

\- De quoi tu parles?, demanda Tomura avec énervement quand le double de Midoriya se mit à escalader les murs avec aisance. Et sans utiliser d'Alter en plus, ce n'est vraiment pas le Midoriya que je connais.

\- Je t'en dirai plus après avoir éliminé les obstacles, répondit Izuku une fois arrivé en haut de l'immeuble, et je tiendrai ma promesse."

Tomura le regarda partir dans la plus grande confusion. Il ne comprenait pas à quoi ce Midoriya jouait, il aurait même du le tuer. Pourtant, quand ce gamin l'avait apaisé lors de sa crise, l'alpha s'était surpris à ressentir de la gratitude à son égard.

Pendant ce temps, Izuku sautait de toit en toit, son visage baignant de larmes de joie et so' coeur nageant dans l'euphorie. _Tomura est vivant, Tomura est vivant, Tomura est vivant_ , ne cessait-il de se répéter quand il eut un instant de faiblesse qui le fit s'arrêter. "Non, pas maintenant, geignit-il en s'agenouillant.

Izuku regarda sa main disparaitre un bref instant. "Le temps presse, marmonna-t-il en admirant la ville qui se trouvait au-dessous de lui. Là d'où il venait, celle-ci n'était devenue qu'un tas de ruines à cause de l'affrontement titanesque entre All Might et Sensei. Quant à Tomura... Izuku se remémorait de l'instant où il était arrivé au lycée Yûei. Il avait réfléchi à un univers alternatif où son vieux rêve s'était réalisé et cette éventualité s'était avérée juste.

Il avait juste voulu faire du repérage à la base afin de voir comment il allait procéder sauf qu'en voyant Katsuki en train de regarder par la fenêtre, Izuku avait vu rouge. "J'ai cédé à ma colère, se reprocha-t-il en regardant son couteau imbibé de sang, mais je peux me rattraper."

Et ce n'était pas le double qui l'avait suivi qui changerait quoique ce soit. C'était un sans Alter et l'autre Izuku en possédait un s'il était à Yûei.

Mais lui en possédait trois combinée avec une agilité qu'il avait gagné grace à ses efforts et ça faisait toute la différence.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après l'interlude de Cutie Pie et la requête IwaOi vu que j'ai décidé de publier la requête KageHina plus tard. A bientôt. :)**


	5. Univers originel, part 3

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut, voici la suite d'Alter(s) Ego. Bon tout d'abord, merci sandou01 pour la review, de même que la personne qui m'a envoyé une review anonyme. Par contre, comme j'en reçois plusieurs des fois, mettez un pseudo lorsque vous en postez une, ça me rend confuse sinon quant à qui remercier. Ensuite, je préfère prévenir en avance qu'Alter(s) Ego sera une fic assez courte niveau chapitres (j'en compte maximum une dizaine pour faire large). Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 3 : Univers originel, part 3 : Rencontre et confrontation :

"Voir cette chambre maintenant me rend nostalgique, déclara le Midoriya alpha en contemplant la pièce où le double de ce monde l'avait amené, j'avais oublié combien j'étais fan de All Might, poursuivit-il en regardant les posters sur les murs et la figurine présente sur le bureau, et je vois que tu t'entraines aussi, s'aperçut-il en posant les yeux sur les altères posés près du lit où le jeune Midoriya s'était assis.

\- All Might a tout fait pour que je supporte son Alter, lui expliqua Izuku en s'asseyant sur son lit, c'était ça où mon corps risquait d'exploser à la moindre utilisation."

All Might leur avait suggéré de passer la soirée dans sa résidence familiale plutôt qu'au dortoir afin d'éviter d'alerter ses autres camarades. Aizawa-sensei avait d'ailleurs déclaré à tout le monde que le vilain responsable de ça avait été appréhendé. Bien sûr, c'était un mensonge et le détenteur du One for All se doutait que Katchan ne le croirait certainement pas vu qu'il était parti à sa poursuite.

En tous cas, ça lui faisait bizarre de retourner de nouveau chez lui mais au moins, ils avaient un semblant de sécurité ici, le temps que son double vienne les retrouver. Une chance aussi que sa mère était partie en voyage voir son père qui ne pouvait se déplacer à cause de son voyage d'affaires. Le jeune omega se mit alors à regarder son double alpha qui était en ce moment en train de contempler une ancienne photo de Katchan et lui.

A l'époque, ils étaient encore amis et bien que le blond faisait les quatre cents coups avec les caïds du coin, il l'avait jamais abandonné. Ce jour-là, ils avaient été ensemble au parc d'attractions des super héros. Izuku se remémora tristement combien ils s'étaient amusés tous les deux, le sourire aux lèvres. "Katchan me tenait toujours la main pour que je ne me perde pas, déclara alors son double alpha, et je souhaitais qu'il ne la lâche jamais."

Le lycéen jeta un regard abasourdi en s'apercevant que le Midoriya alpha avait dit ce qu'il pensait au fond de lui à voix haute. " Même si nos univers diffèrent maintenant, expliqua l'inspecteur de police avec un sourire amusé, notre enfance a du être la même.

\- Oui, c'est vrai que tout est parti à partir de notre rencontre avec All Might, confirma le jeune Izuku avant de se rembrunir, je commence à t'envier, tu as l'air tellement confiant. J'ai beau posséder un Alter, je ne sais pas si je suis encore digne de le posséder."

Le Midoriya adulte s'approcha de lui pour lui ébouriffer gentiment les cheveux. Même s'ils étaient dans des situations différentes, ils restaient similaires avec les mêmes doutes et les mêmes convictions. Leur double qui les traquait aussi probablement. "Tu sais? J'ai eu les mêmes incertitudes quand j'ai décidé de devenir policier. Je me demandais sans cesse si ce que j'allais faire serait vraiment utile vu que je ne possède pas d'Alter et qu'à cause de ça, je ne serai jamais un super héros mais tu sais quoi? S'il y a une chose que j'ai apprise dans mon métier, c'est que, peu importe si on possède un Alter ou non, si on arrive à aider ne serait-ce qu'une personne, on est déjà un super héros."

Izuku lui lança interrogateur, un peu confus par rapport à ce que venait de dire son double. " Il y a des personnes qui n'ont pas besoin d'un être aux super pouvoirs pour être sauvées, expliqua alors le Midoriya adulte, qui ont seulement besoin de quelqu'un qui les écoute et qui les aiguille sur la bonne voie. Ton Alter est un plus mais n'oublie jamais que même si certains super vilains sont des monstres, d'autres sont avant tout des gens qui souffrent et que des fois, les mots sont bien plus efficaces que les coups."

 _Comme Todoroki-kun,_ pensa alors le jeune Izuku. Son camarade s'était confié un jour que c'étaient ses mots qui l'avaient en quelque sorte sauvé d'une voie emplie d'amertume. "Je garderai ça à l'esprit, merci, le remercia-t-il avec gratitude avant de lui poser une question qui lui tint à coeur, comment est Katchan dans ton univers?

\- Katchan s'est un peu assagi avec le temps, raconta le policier avec un tendre sourire aux lèvres, au fait, on s'est perdus de vue quand il est rentré à Yûei mais on s'est retrouvés après le lycée. Le pauvre a du repasser ses exams pour mauvaise conduite et je pense qu'il est devenu un peu moins fonceur à ce moment-là, juste un peu moins, ajouta-t-il avec un petit rire, en tous cas, nous avons du travailler ensemble pour traquer Stain le tueur de héros. A l'époque, All Might était encore le symbole de la paix mais il intervenait de plus en plus rarement."

Izuku hocha tristement la tête vu qu'il en connaissait la raison. "Grace à mes recherches, j'ai pu le pister, poursuivit son double, et Katchan s'est proposé pour être un appat. J'ai refusé bien sûr mais ce jour-là... " _Katchan, non. C'est trop dangereux._

 _\- C'est pas ce tueur de mes deux qui va me tuer, Deku. J'ai vu pire comme connard, Katsuki lui prit la main, écoute, je le dirais pas deux fois mais je te demande pardon. T'es pas un bon à rien Deku et quand je vois comment tu arrives à convaincre les super vilains en état d'arrestation de stopper leurs conneries, je peux te dire que je te respecte." Il lui donna un rapide baiser. " Et ça, c'est que je ressens pour toi depuis que je suis gosse alors tu as intéret à me marquer dès que j'aurai bousillé Stain._

 _\- Je vais faire mieux, Katchan, déclara tendrement Izuku en le serrant dans ses bras, je vais me marier avec toi. Enfin, si tu es d'accord._

 _\- Tch! Putain, faut toujours que tu fasses dans le gnangnan, grommela Katsuki en se dégageant de lui, les joues légèrement rougies, mais c'est d'accord."..._

... Et c'est ainsi que Katchan est devenu mon compagnon et mon mari. Stain a été arrêté d'ailleurs grace aux efforts de ses collègues et lui. Je me demande si ma demande ne l'avait pas encore plus motivé."

Le jeune Izuku eut un petit rire en imaginant l'expression gênée de Katchan. _Je me demande si un jour..._ Quelqu'un tambourina violemment à la porte. "Ah quand on parle du loup, déclara-t-il en se levant tout en humant les petits effluves propres à Katchan, il est là." D'ailleurs, que fait-il ici? Il devrait être au dortoir avec les autres.

L'adolescent sortit de sa chambre en compagnie de son double et se dirigea dans l'entrée pour ouvrir la porte sur un Katchan énervé qui lui cria dessus :"Putain mais qu'est-ce que tu fous chez toi, Deku?, gronda le blond en entrant brusquement dans la maison en le bousculant au passage avant de s'arrêter net devant son double, c'est qui ce..."

Celui qui avait essayé de tuer Deku cet après-midi se trouvait juste sous ses yeux? _Non, ce connard portait le même costume que ce putain de nerd. C'est pas lui mais il est peut-être un de ses alliés._ "Katchan, arrête!, s'écria le jeune Izuku en voyant le blond se précipiter sur son double adulte, ses mains écartées pretes à user de son Alter d'explosion.

Toutefois, à leur grande surprise, Katsuki n'eut pas le temps de donner son coup : le Midoriya adulte l'avait rapidement pris par le poignet pour lui faire une prise de judo et le neutraliser par la même occasion. " J'ai beau ne pas avoir d'Alter, dans mon univers, j'ai plus d'expérience que toi en close combat, Katchan, déclara ensuite l'inspecteur de police d'une voix ferme, je ne te lacherai que si tu te calmes.

\- Ce n'est pas un vilain, Katchan, ajouta Izuku tout en admirant secrètement son double, tu peux avoir confiance en lui."

Katsuki grommela mais se laissa faire. Il attendit que le clone de Deku le lache pour se lever en se massant le bras. Ce double avait quand même une sacrée poigne mais il n'était pas là pour ça. Quelqu'un avait essayé de tuer Deku et quand All Might lui avait annoncé que ce putain de nerd était parti chez lui, ça l'avait plus qu'énervé. Le blond avait donc décidé de fuir le dortoir avant le couvre-feu et de se rendre chez Deku. Hors de question qu'il crève. "Alors, c'est quoi l'histoire, Deku?, s'enquit-il en plongeant les deux mains dans ses poches.

Les deux Izukus se regardèrent puis le plus vieux hocha la tête. "Bon, je vais tout te raconter, soupira-t-il en se grattant la tête.

Le Katchan de cet univers était plus jeune donc beaucoup plus impulsif que son mari. _Mais au moins, je sais qu'il tient énormément à mon double,_ se dit-il en le regardant ronchonner un peu.

Ses pensées se dirigèrent ensuite sur celui qui cherchait à les supprimer. _Je vous protégerai_ , pensa-t-il alors avec détermination _, j'en fais la promesse._

Un écho se propagea alors dans le coeur des deux Midoriya, un lancinant sentiment de tristesse et de désespoir.

"Qu'est-ce que vous avez, les Deku?, demanda Katsuki en les voyant porter la main sur leur coeurs.

Les deux Izuku venaient juste de comprendre, de saisir la motivation de leur double.

Et combien ils étaient si similaires tous les trois.

A une différence près.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. Le prochain sera centré sur l'autre Izuku, le "méchant". On se revoit aprés la requête Omegaverse IwaOi et la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. A bientôt. :)**


	6. Univers alternatif 2, part 1

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite centrée sur l'autre Izuku. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 5 : Univers alternatif 2, partie 1 : Izuku Midoriya dit le traqueur de vilains, 20 ans, omega :

Personne n'était né égal.

Ce fut ce qu'Izuku avait commencé à comprendre lorsqu'il était au collège en regardant ses camarades se vanter à qui avait le meilleur Alter en l'isolant, lui qui n'en possédait aucun.

Une petite rancoeur avait ensuite fleuri dans son coeur après qu'All Might lui eut déconseillé de suivre la voie dont il avait tant rêvé.

Néanmoins, il n'avait jamais cesser de croire à cette idée, celle de devenir un super héros alors qu'on était un sans Alter.

Jamais même si personne ne croyait en lui, que ce fut sa mère qui le regardait avec tristesse et pitié ou bien Katchan qui le toisait avec mépris. Et que dire des yeux résignés de son idole quand il lui avait fait part de son souhait?

Izuku ne leur avait jamais voulu.

Après tout, c'était normal de penser que son rêve relevait de l'utopie. Un Sans Alter? Super héros dans ce monde où presque tout le monde possédait des super pouvoirs? Impossible voyons, autant se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

Pourtant, Izuku Midoriya avait pris une décision importante en dernière année de lycée.

Cette utopie, il allait quand même la réaliser.

Peu lui importait les conséquences.

Ainsi, le jeune omega de dix-sept ans à l'époque s'était entrainé au parkour en travaillant son agilité à la tombée de la nuit en privilégiant les sauts à des hauteurs assez élevées et l'escalade en se servant des immeubles comme terrain de jeu.

Puis, il avait appris à manier des armes blanches notamment des couteaux à cran d'arrêt pour se défendre du mieux qu'il le pouvait en prenant pour modèle certains arts martiaux davantage centrés sur les réflexes.

En tant que sans Alter, Izuku possédait une marge de manoeuvres très minime donc il s'était établi un compromis à l'entorse de ses convictions.

Pour sauver les opprimés avant qu'ils ne se fassent attaquer, pour avoir une chance d'éradiquer le mal...

... Il fallait le détruire par la racine.

Tuer avant d'être tué.

Comme il avait passé son temps à observer et à consigner les Alters de divers héros, Izuku s'était servi de ses notes pour avoir un avantage et préférait la methode furtive pour attaquer. On pourrait dire que ses méthodes ressemblaient en tout point à ceux de Stain, le tueur de héros, néanmoins, les cibles d'Izuku furent aux antipodes.

Ses cibles, c'étaient les vilains, ceux qui faisaient le mal toutefois, l'omega avait aussi appris à jauger selon ce qu'il pouvait faire ou non.

Ainsi, il laissait ceux trop forts pour lui à des personnes comme Katchan.

Katchan.

Izuku avait été sincèrement heureux de le voir évoluer dans la voie héroique et puis, il s'était toujours fixé comme principe qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de compétition pour défendre la Justice.

Seulement être là, au bon moment, pour secourir les personnes en souffrance.

Izuku se souvint amèrement du premier vilain qu'il avait réussi à supprimer. Il s'agissait d'un tueur en séries qui adorait s'en prendre à des jeunes filles de son entourage.

Oui, sa mort lui avait donné cet agréable sentiment du devoir accompli.

Mais à la vue du cadavre vautrée à quelques mètres de lui, la fente béante vermillon qui lui barrait l'abdomen et la flaque ensanglantée qui se répandait sur le sol, Izuku avait eu pour réflexe de fuir jusqu'à son appartement où il s'était mis à vomir.

Pourtant, les nuits suivantes, Izuku poursuivit son oeuvre en étudiant d'abord méticuleusement ses cibles et leurs champs d'action avant de les pourfendre froidement.

Chaque soir, il endossait le costume qu'il avait souhaité porter s'il avait choisi de suivre ses études à Yûei.

Chaque soir, il arborait ce même sourire distordu au moment de frapper avec son couteau.

Chaque soir, il répétait la phrase fétiche d'All Might une fois sa cible éliminée.

La cavalerie est là.

Une manière de se remémorer pourquoi il faisait tout ça, une façon aussi de se tourner en autodérision.

Izuku n'était pas aveugle.

Il savait qu'en procédant de cette manière, il se rapprochait davantage des vilains que des héros. Ses assassinats lui avaient valu le surnom de Traqueur de vilains, même Stain avait salué ses actes une nuit où ils s'étaient croisés au recoin d'une ruelle sombre.

Pourtant, Izuku s'en moquait de cette célébrité.

Tout ce qu'il souhaitait, c'était d'oeuvrer pour la Justice, quitte à tacher ses mains de sang.

Le jour, il travaillait comme n'importe quel salary man lambda au sein d'une entreprise sans faire de vagues.

La nuit, il faisait en sorte de rendre la ville plus tranquille en éliminant les perturbateurs.

L'omega s'estimait chanceux d'ailleurs chanceux de ne pas se faire remarquer par la police. Il fallait dire qu'il y avait une recrudescence de super vilains ces derniers temps donc peut-être fermaient-ils les yeux en pensant que ça leur faisait du travail en moins.

Malheureusement, ses "exploits" furent vite remarqués par ceux qu'il chassait. Izuku avait senti le vent tourner le jour où il reçut un appel de sa mère lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, un simple studio qu'il entretenait pour ne pas réveiller les soupçons. Les apparences pouvaient très bien se retourner contre soi après tout. "Il... Il faut que tu viennes à la maison, avait-elle supplié d'une voix chevrotante, s'il te plait.

\- J'arrive, ne t'inquiète pas, avait-il alors dit d'u'e voix rassurante. Ses parents furent ce qu'il avait de plus cher en ce monde et lorsqu'il se rendit chez eux, son intuition s'était révélée juste.

Des hommes étaient assis sur le canapé du salon en train de l'attendre pendant que sa mère leur servit un café. Leur allure faisait penser à des yakuzas mais Izuku sentait qu'ils oeuvraient pour quelqu'un de plus haut placé. "Alors c'est toi, Izuku Midoriya?, s'enquit l'un d'entre eux, un alpha, qui eut un sourire lourd de menaces, nous sommes là pour affaires. Le président de notre entreprise souhaite te voir le plus tôt possible."

Izuku avait souhaité se rebeller à ce moment-là mais en regardant les hommes poser les yeux sur sa mère, il comprit vite qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Sinon, ils s'en prendraient à sa famille. "Ah oui, j'avais oublié que je vous avais donné rendez-vous dans le domicile parentale, mentit-il en feignant d'être surpris, je vais vous suivre mais laissez-moi parler à ma mère d'abord pour la rassurer.

\- Bien entendu, nous t'attendrons dehors, déclara le chef du groupe.

Izuku avait alors sa mère en lui disant qu'il s'agissait des employés d'une entreprise partenaire interessés par son travail et qu'il s'était trompé d'adresse pour le rendez-vous. Celle-ci ne le crut qu'à moitié mais elle prit la décision d'acquiescer quand même. "Fais attention à toi, Izuku."

Izuku hocha la tête en lui adressant un sourire rassurant avant de quitter la maison où les hommes l'attendaient devant une berline noire. Malheureusement pour lui, Izuku n'eut pas le temps de leur demander qui voulait le voir.

Il fut assomé au moment-même où il ouvrit la bouche pour poser la question.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite après Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête multipairings. A bientôt. :)**


	7. Univers alternatif 2, part 2

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à toutes et à tous, tout d'abord désolée du retard : entre mon inspir1tion et mes soucis de santé, j'ai un peu trainé. Maintenant, place à la suite. Bonne lecture :)**

Chapitre 6 : Univers alternatif 2, part 2 : Rencontre avec une nouvelle raison de vivre :

Au moment où Izuki ouvrit les yeux, il découvrit un plafond sombre recouverts de fils et seulement illuminé par une lueur verdâtre. Le son d'une eau contenue et des grésillements d'appareils électroniques le fit sortir petit à petit de sa torpeur. L'omega se souvint que les hommes l'avaient assommé et apparemment, il se trouvait probablement chez leur patron.

Les effluves aseptisés dans l'air lui firent froncer les narines tandis qu'il s'aperçut en baissant lentement les yeux qu'il avait été entravé, les bras et les jambes écartées, des liens faits d'acier le maintenant allongé sur une table d'opération. Que voulaient-ils lui faire? "Bien, tu es réveillé, fit une voix posée à coté de lui.

Izuku leva les yeux et sursauta d'effroi à la vue du visage broyé de son interlocuteur. Seule la machoire inférieure était restée intacte. Il ne possédait aucune odeur distinctive, preuve que c'était un beta toutefois la puissance qu'il dégageait le faisait plus penser à un alpha qu'autre chose.

"Oui, je sais que je ne suis pas sous mon meilleur jour, déclara l'inconnu en souriant de toutes ses dents, je devrais remercier All Might pour ça, il fit signe à un scientifique entre de regarder un des écrans présents dans la salle de quitter la pièce, bien, poursuivit-il une fois son acolyte parti, il est temps que je me présente : mon nom de code est All For One mais tu peux aussi m'appeler simplement Sensei. Je dirige l'alliance des vilains et je dois dire que j'ai été fort impréssionné par tes prouesses, Izuku Midoriya. C'est la première fois qu'une personne dépourvue d'Alter arrive à tenir tête à mes subalternes.

\- Que voulez-vous de moi?, le questionna Izuku d'un ton las, faire en sorte que je rejoigne votre organisation? Vous risquez de perdre beaucoup au change.

\- Je vois que tu n'as pas réfuté cette éventualité, commenta All For One avec un petit sourire.

\- Parce que vous m'avez mis une épée de Damoclès sur la tête, rétorqua Izuku en observant tous les appareils présents dans la pièce, j'ai l'impression que vous ne m'avez pas amené dans cet endroit pour rien. En temps normal, les négociations ne se font pas dans un laboratoire.

\- Tu as vu juste, confirma All For One, ta vivacité d'esprit me sera vraiment très utile quand à la tâche que je vais te confier. N'aie crainte, elle ne va pas à l'encontre de ton éthique. En plus, tu gagneras plus que tu ne l'espères en l'exécutant.

\- Que voulez-vous dire?, s'enquit Izuku en lui jetant un regard dubitatif, je doute que j'ai quoique ce soit à gagner en faisant vos besognes.

\- Sache que je ne me nomme pas All for One pour rien, répliqua All For One en sortant une seringue du tiroir d'un bureau, mon Alter consiste à assimiler celui des autres pour mieux les transmettre. Je me suis bien entendu renseigné à ton sujet après m'être rendu compte des pertes que tu as causé dans l'alliance. Ce n'était certes que du menu fretin mais je considère mon organisation comme une vraie famille, vois-tu?, il ajouta une aiguille, toujours est-il que lorsque j'ai eu vent de ton parcours malheureux et de ta propension à vénérer All Might, je me suis demandé si cela ne serait pas plus gratifiant de mettre ton idéal chevaleresque ô combien naïf à ma disposition. Après tout, tu as un énorme potentiel."

Izuku le regarda en train de se piquer le poignet pour aspirer un peu de son sang. Il eut un sourire désabusé en pensant combien ce pour quoi il s'était battu était en train de se retourner contre lui maintenant. Toutefois, il souhaitait entendre le souhait de All For One à son égard.

"Ta mission sera de protéger celui qui me succèdera, déclara alors All For One en prenant une petite bouteille de désinfectant et une compresse, il s'agit d'un jeune alpha du nom de Tomura Shigaraki. Ce garçon a énormément souffert donc il est très instable et même si c'est un adulte, sa vision des choses est restée celle d'un enfant, continua-t-il en mettant du désinfectant sur la compresse pour en frotter un peu sur le poignet de Midoriya, mais je suis certain que ton caractère empathique l'aidera à retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, il posa ensuite la compresse sur le rebord du lit où se trouvait l'omega, je te transmets aussi deux Alters qui amélioreront tes aptitudes et un troisième à utiliser en cas d'urgence si tout tournerait mal mais je t'en parlerai plus une fois l'assimilation terminée. Maintenant, prépare-toi à endurer la douleur pendant un petit moment."

Izuku ressentit une décharge très désagréable lorsque All For One lui injecta son sang, puis une douleur déchirante envahit tout son corps au point qu'il en hurla presque à en perdre la raison pour ensuite sombrer dans un sommeil comateux, trop épuisé pour pouvoir faire quoique ce soit.

Malheureusement, ce cycle de souffrance dura deux jours et Izuku se demandait même comme il n'était pas devenu fou entre temps. Lorsque Sensei l'avait libéré du laboratoire, il l'amena jusqu'à la chambre de Shigaraki tout en lui expliquant à la fois les changements qui s'étaient opérés en lui et qui était son protégé.

Ainsi, Izuku comprit qu'il avait hérité d'une grande vélocité ainsi que de l'Alter de Stain visant à paralyser les victimes dont il aurait goûté le sang. De cette manière, ses compétences en saut et en armes blanches étaient favorisés tout comme l'avait prévu All For One. "Tu es ainsi devenu l'assassin parfait et un parfait garde du corps." Concernant le dernier Alter qu'il avait reçu, le traqueur de vilains avait décidé de s'en servir uniquement comme point d'appui en ne l'usant que de manière à ce qu'il ne se téléporte dans cette dimension-là.

Sa soif de découvertes s'était tarie depuis qu'il avait décidé d'emprunter un chemin trop sombre pour encore s'émerveiller.

La voix de Sensei le tira de ses pensées moroses :"En ce qui concerne le petit Shigaraki, relata-t-il au moment où ils se rapprochèrent d'une porte fermée, tu devras lui dire de mettre ces gants, fit-il en lui donnant une paire de gants noirs, ils neutraliseront son Alter et il pourra ainsi s'adonner à ses loisirs sans détruire la moindre chose."

All For One lui avait raconté comment l'Alter de nécrose que possédait Shigaraki lui avait causé toutes ses souffrances. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Izuku avait compati pour une personne jugée comme néfaste et lorsque Sensei lui ouvrit la porte de la chambre de celui qu'il devait protéger, ce sentiment avait pris de l'ampleur. "Tomura, je te présente Izuku Midoriya. Ton protecteur."

Izuku entra alors dans une pièce plongée dans la pénombre dont la seule lumière fut celle d'un écran de télé allumé sur un jeu vidéo en marche. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite regarda alors un alpha à la chevelure pâle recroquevillé sur son lit en train de se gratter machinalement le cou à s'en faire saigner. "Je vous laisse tous les deux, fit All For One en fermant la porte avant d'ajouter à voix basse, n'oublie pas les gants."

L'omega attendit que la porte fut fermée pour s'approcher doucement de Shigaraki dont le visage était en parti caché par de franges blanches qui lui barraient le visage. "Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?, demanda-t-il avec dédain et irritation, je sais que tu es le traqueur de vilains. Les types comme toi me filent la gerbe alors casse-toi avant que je te tue.

\- Sensei m'a dit de rester auprès de toi, réfuta Izuku le plus calmement du monde, et je te protègerai maintenant."

Shigaraki arrêta de se gratter pour se mettre à rire de cette déclaration. "Tu crois que j'ai besoin de protection? Je détruis tout ce que je touche et puis pourquoi tu me protègerais, toi? En temps normal, tu tues des personnes comme moi, non? J'avoue que rien que pour ça, tu remontes dans mon estime. Stain me fait chier avec son idéal à deux balles mais toi, poursuivit-il en levant la tête vers lui, toi, tu es différent. Tes yeux sont pareils que les miens, tu ne crois plus à grand chose."

Izuku voulut réfuter ce qu'il venait de dire, insistait sur le fait qu'il faisait ça pour la Justice et défendre ses convictions les plus profondes mais une partie de lui pensait qu'il avait raison. Personne n'avait cru en lui au fond et même s'il était devenu le traqueur de vilains, Izuku savait qu'il avait franchi la ligne en tuant des personnes aussi malfaisantes étaient-elles. Et qu'avait-il gagné dans tout ça? Rien de gratifiant si ce n'était un énorme vide qu'il cherchait à combler dans ce qu'il considérait comme l'accomplissement de son devoir.

Pourquoi le protégerait-il?

Izuku avait malgré tout la réponse.

Il s'agissait de la même qui l'avait poussé à accepter l'offre d'All For One.

" Je te protègerai car pour moi, héros ou vilain, parent ou inconnu, une vie est une vie. Je détruis celles qui font souffrir et je protège celles qui ont besoin d'être protégées".

Izuku avait alors mis le visage de Toruma entre ces deux mains après avoir écarté les franges de son visage. Ses prunelles écralates exprimaient une grande surprise et une détresse qui le prirent au coeur. Des larmes menaçaient de tomber à la vue de ce visage aux traits tirés, de ces yeux cernés et de ces lèvres émaciées. Son odeur aussi terreuse et délicate, s'éparpillait au point qu'elle en était presqu' imperceptible.

L'omega posa alors son front contre le sien en émettant son odeur. "Je ferai tout pour que tu n'aies plus à souffrir, je te suivrai oû que tu ailles et veillerai à ce qu'il ne t'arrive aucun mal. Je te le promets."

Ce jour-là, Tomura lui avait demandé de lui donner ses gants et une fois qu'il les avait enfilés, il l'avait mis sur ses genoux pour l'étreindre tendrement contre lui en le berçant doucement et en humant ses cheveux, comme un enfant qui serrait son ours en peluche pour se rassurer et se protéger du mal qui l'entourait. Izuku avait alors rendu son étreinte avec un sourire affectueux aux lèvres quand il sentit les effluves de l'alpha se faire plus denses.

Il avait enfin la sensation d'avoir accompli quelque chose et se promit du fond de son coeur de veiller sur cet être fragile.

 **Voili voilou. La suite sera centrée sur l'évolution de la relation entre ces deux-là et la raison pourquoi Izuku a changé d'univers. Préparez vos mouchoirs pour ce chapitre. On se revoit après la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza et la requête Omegaverse UshiTen mais avant une petite pause inspi avec aussi de l'Omegaverse et dans le fandom de Haikyuu. A bientôt. :)**


	8. Univers alternatif 2, part 3

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à tous, voici la suite avec un supplément de citron. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 6 : Univers alternatif 2, part 3 : Notre monde rien qu'à nous qui s'écroule :

Les jours suivants, Izuku appris à mieux connaitre Shigaraki-san. La plupart du temps, ils jouaient ensemble à la console et l'omega laissait l'alpha commenter avec ferveur combien il aimait tel ou tel jeu, tel un enfant émerveillé de sa trouvaille. Ils sortirent aussi pour aller au game center afin de tester les dernières bornes arcades où l'alpha parvenait à exploser tous les records présents dessus au grand étonnement du monde autour d'eux.

Izuku savait que ce divertissement était pour lui à la fois un échappatoire et un défouloir dans ce monde qu'il détestait. Tomura méprisait le bonheur insouciant des gens, leur naïveté aussi à croire que tout irait bien tant que le symbole de la paix était là pour veiller sur eux. Bien entendu, Izuku aurait défendu All Might s'il avait eu encore cet idéal au fond de lui mais au fil du temps où il avait opéré en tant que Traqueur de vilains, quelque chose avait commencé à s'effriter en lui.

Ce n'était pas tant sa vision des choses, il restait un farouche défenseur de la justice, peu importait la situation mais plutôt des aspects de celle-ci.

Cela avait commencé la nuit où il avait rencontré Stain.

" _Je te félicite du boulot_ , avait-il salué après avoir fait un énième sacrifice à sa cause, _tu mérites mon respect et c'est pour cette raison que je ne vais pas te tuer. Après tout, toi et moi, nous pensons la même chose, non? La justice est faite de désinteressement sans aucune gratification."_

Puis cela avait continué lorsque All For One avait évoqué le passé de Tomura et de la façon qu'il avait rencontré celui qu'il avait nommé comme son successeur.

Enfin, cette partie de lui s'était brisée au fil du temps qu'il passait à cotoyer différents membres de l'alliance des vilains tout en écoutant les directives de Sensei à ses subordonnés. Bien qu'il ne cautionnait aucunement leurs actes, Stain et All For One possédaient chacun une part de vérité dans leur éthique.

Et c'était ces petites parts de vérité qui avaient poussé Izuku à revoir son jugement et à faire fi de cette idolatrie enfantine qu'il avait toujours eu vis à vis des super héros. Le traqueur de vilains pensait souvent avec autodérision que sa mission de protecteur fut en réalité un passage bien amer à l'age adulte mais au moins, il avait maintenant les yeux grands ouverts sur une réalité plus sordide qu'elle n'y paraissait. Toutefois, l'omega ne se plaignit pas de ce travail forcé.

Au contraire même.

Au fil des jours qui passaient, Tomura et lui avaient établi une sorte de lien. Ce n'était pas une dépendance affective à proprement parler, ni une amitié mais quelque chose de beaucoup plus ambigue. Leur relation se tissait petit à petit au fur et à mesure qu'Izuku "apprivoisait" en étant auprès de lui, en apaisant ses angoisses et en l'aidant à prendre plus en considération le monde autour de lui.

L'omega ne le poussait pas à devenir meilleur dans le sens de faire le bien mais plutôt de mettre en avant des qualités qui l'aiderait pour mener l'objectif de Sensei à bien. Izuku souhaitait aussi montrer à l'alpha une facette plus joyeuse de ce monde aux multiples nuances. Ainsi, il l'emmenait souvent dans des coins reculés comme un parc éloigné la nuit pour observer les étoiles dans le ciel ou bien près de la mer pour admirer le coucher du soleil.

Au début, Tomura considérait ces propositions avec mépris en lui rétorquant que ce genre d'activités débiles ne servaient à rien. Pourtant au fur et à mesure qu'il suivait Midoriya dans ses escapades, il s'arrêta de s'entêter et se prit à regarder à son tour le ciel tout en prenant la main de son protecteur. L'alpha l'avait considéré comme une gêne au début mais sa vision de lui avait progressivement changé : l'odeur de Midoriya le calmait plus que de raison et sa présence le réconfortait grandement.

Il commençait à comprendre ce que lui avait dit Sensei, cette importance d'avoir des fois une personne à tes cotés pour t'épauler. Néanmoins, ses sentiments pour Midoriya étaient devenus très forts au point qu'il se refusait à s'éloigner de lui trop longtemps. Ils avaient d'ailleurs tous deux établi des petits rituels lorsqu'ils étaient seuls dans sa chambre à lui : lorsqu'ils discutaient, Midoriya se mettait sur ses genoux et le laissait lui caresser les cheveux et les joues afin de s'habituer au contact qu'il avait toujours fui et au moment de dormir, l'omega se nichait automatiquement dans ses bras afin de le laisser humer son odeur pour ensuite plonger dans un sommeil apaisé.

Ces simples automatismes le soulageaient énormément au point c'en était devenu addictif. Plus le temps passait, plus il réclamait la présence de Midoriya auprès de lui. Cependant, quand son protecteur avait ses chaleurs, Sensei l'isolait de lui afin qu'il n'y eut aucun problème. Ces moments furent pour lui les plus difficiles à endurer.

Un soir, après que l'omega l'eut amené chez sa mère pour la rassurer en lui disant que tout allait bien pour lui, Tomura se rendit compte combien Midoriya était devenu cher à son coeur. Ils étaient en train de marcher tranquillement dans la rue, main dans la main. Tomura se mit alors à souhaiter fortement de ne jamais la lâcher quand l'omega lui proposa d'aller dans leur repaire aux étoiles. L'alpha avait accepté puis ils s'étaient téléportés dans cet endroit magique où personne ne venait les déranger. "Tu voulais me dire quelque chose, Tomura?, demanda gentiment Izuku pendant qu'ils s'assirent tous deux sur l'herbe.

Il sentit la main gantée de Tomura trembler légérement lorsqu'il lui prit la sienne. "Midoriya..., s'enquit Tomura avec hésitation, ta promesse, tu l'as faite pour moi ou parce que Sensei le voulait?"

Izuku sentit son coeur se fendre suite à cette question. Tomura avait peur qu'il l'abandonne une fois sa mission pour All For One achevée. Le leader de l'alliance des super vilains l'avait fécilité pour avoir rendu Tomura plus ouvert avec les autres vilains de l'organisation, plus coopératif aussi. Cependant, l'omega voulut le tranquiliser là-dessus. "Je l'ai fait parce que je souhaitais au fond de moi, répondit-il tendrement en prenant le visage entre ses mains, je ne te quitterai jamais."

Ils se noyèrent un moment dans leurs prunelles écarlates, puis Tomura posa un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Izuku, suivi d'un deuxième un peu plus hésitant et enfin un troisième auquel l'omega répondit en passant les bras derrière son cou. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent alors avec plus de ferveur tandis que Tomura attira Izuku davantage contre lui avant de l'allonger sur l'herbe.

L'alpha lui demanda silencieusement son accord en lui adressant un regard interrogateur. Izuku y répondit avec un simplement hochement de tête et un sourire confiant. Leurs mains entreprirent de se déshabiller mutuellement, les laissant ensuite dans leur nudité bien que Tomura eut gardé ses gants pour sa plus grande frustration. "J'aurais aimé vraiment te toucher, chuchota-t-il en caressant la joue de l'omega.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassura Izuku en appuyant doucement la paume de l'alpha contre sa joue, tu me touches quand même de cette manière."

Izuku laissa ensuite Tomura explorer son torse de ses doigts gantés avec curiosité et douceur, avec hésitation aussi comme s'il avait peur de lui faire du mal. Ses caresses tremblantes et maladroites l'attendrirent beaucoup mais l'omega décida de lui poser doucement les mains sur les siennes pour le guider davantage. "N'aie pas peur de me toucher, Tomura, chuchota-t-il, je sais que tu ne me feras pas mal."

Tomura prit ça comme un feu vert et se mit à le caresser avec plus d'empressement tout en couvrant sa peau de baisers enfiévrés. Izuku plongea les mains dans les mèches devenues grises depuis qu'ils s'étaient fréquentés. Sensei lui avait confié que c'était du à l'état mental de Tomura, qu'il serait devenu plus stable grace à lui mais pour le moment, il n'en eut cure.

Les mains et les lèvres de Tomura le firent frémir de plaisir au point qu'il ne put retenir ses gémissements. Ils étaient là, allongés dans ce coin rien qu'à eux sans que personne ne vienne les déranger. Izuku encourageait l'alpha auquel il était dévoué de le teindre de ses couleurs.

Il se mordit les lèvres en fermant lorsque la langue de Tomura se mit à taquiner ses tétons durcis. Son intimité commençait à réagir rapidement quand une main gantée fit des vas et vients sur sa virilité pendant qu'un genou lui écarta doucement les jambes. Izuku ouvrit alors les yeux quand Tomura cessa ses caresses pour se positionner. Il pouvait lire dans ses yeux rouges une impatience qu'il tentait bien tant que mal à réfréner. Ça le fit sourire. "Tu peux y aller, fit-il alors en ouvrant les bras.

L'alpha entra alors doucement en lui tout en l'enlaçant tendrement. Izuku eut à peine mal vu qu'il fut suffisamment lubrifié pour accueillir la virilité de l'alpha en lui. L'odeur de Tomura l'enveloppait alors délicatement. Finement résineuse, il parvenait maintenant à la sentir tellement elle était devenue dense maintenant. Izuku en était heureux car cela signifiait que Tomura se sentait bien.

Ce dernier leva le visage vers le sien une fois entièrement en lui. Ses lèvres ne furent plus aussi fines qu'au jour de leur rencontre. Il y avait encore cette cicatrice mais l'omega ne fut en aucun cas répugné par ça. Non, il pouvait dire sans crainte qu'il l'aimait du fond du coeur. "Ça va, Izuku?, le questionna alors Tomura avec inquiétude.

A ce moment précis, et même encore plus qu'avant, l'alpha trouvait que son protecteur fut la plus belle chose qu'il existait dans ce monde. Son visage souriant dont les pommettes rosissantes cachaient un peu ses prtites taches de rousseurs lui fit fondre son coeur. C'était la première fois depuis très longtemps qu'il ne souhaitait pas détruire quelqu'un et il chérissait cette émotion, cette petite étincelle qui avait disparu depuis son enfance.

Tout comme Sensei, Izuku lui avait tendu la main quand il avait besoin d'aide.

Tout comme Sensei, Izuku avait toujours été là pour lui.

"Reste toujours auprès de moi, Izuku, le supplia-t-il en un murmure avant de commencer à bouger lentement. Izuku le serra contre lui en chuchotant un tendre "Je te le promets" contre son oreille avant que ses mots ne se muèrent en petits halètements puis en gémissements plus forts au fur et à mesure qu'il se mouvait dans cette chaleur si chaude et si humide. L'omega se perdit dans une fièvre de plus en plus intense lorsque les mouvements de bassin de Tomura se firent plus puissants et plus rapides avant de céder à la jouissance en un cri rauque.

Il sentit l'alpha en faire de même en poussant un râle quelques instants, répandant ainsi une douce chaleur en lui.

Ils restèrent ensuite dans les bras l'un de l'autre après que Tomura s'eut retiré et profitèrent de ce moment pour contempler les étoiles dans le ciel. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se dire "Je t'aime", ils n'en voyaient aucune nécessité dans ce petit monde où ils n'étaient que tous les deux.

Malheureusement, leur bonheur ne fut que de courte durée.

Les super héros avaient fini par trouver le repaire de Sensei et une bataille dantesque avait été le résultat de cette découverte. Izuku avait donc user de ses Alters pour protéger Tomura du moindre ennemi à sa portée tandis que l'alpha attaquait les héros susceptibles d'affaiblir Sensei. L'omega parvint alors à en paralyser plusieurs, laissant à Tomura le soin de les détruire avec sa nécrose. Ieuku ne se battait pas contre les héros, son seul objectif était de veiller à ce que celui dont il avait la protection n'eut rien.

Il resta donc avec ce but dans la tête en ignorant ses convictions et en faisant fi du fait qu'All Might était en ce moment en train d'affronter sa nemesis. La ville fut en proie au chaos le plus total, les immeubles furent en grande partie détruits et les habitants avaient été évacués dans une zone plus sûre le temps que la bataille s'achève. Izuku avait d'ailleurs été rassuré que Black Mist avait téléporté sa mère loin d'ici et maintenant, ce dernier aidait ses alliés dans les coins stratégiques. Il n'avait donc plus aucune préoccupation à avoir si ce n'était protéger Tomura.

Cependant, au moment où il y eut un instant de relache pour eux deux alors qu'ils étaient en train de scruter les environs pour débusquer d'autres héros, l'omega se mettant devant l'alpha afin de bien ...

... Une explosion retentit derrière lui...

... Suivi un bruit mat d'une personne qui s'écroula à terre...

L'omega se retourna lentement et baissa les yeux sur un Tomura allongé à terre, une brulure lui barrant le torse.

"Tomura!" Izuku se précipita à ses cotés afin de vérifier l'état de ses blessures.

Puis il leva les yeux sur l'ombre qui les surplombait.

Katsuki.

Le blond écarquilla les yeux à sa vue, comme s'il se refusait à cdoire une évidence.

Sauf qu'il ne put se reprendre.

Izuku ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps.

Le traqueur de vilains avait bondi sur lui en lui poignardant le coeur, aveuglé par la rage d'avoir vu Tomura blessé.

A sa grande surprise, Katchan s'était laissé faire, il le regardait même en train de lui assener ensuite une multitude de coups de poignard, les larmes aux yeux alors que les iris vermillons du blond furent rongés par une profonde culpabilité. Il leva faiblement la main vers la joue d'Izuku en soufflant deux derniers mots avant de mourir, deux mots qui firent stopper net l'omega dont les gants furent tachés de son sang.

 _Pardon... Deku..._

Izuku ne ressentit qu'une froide indifférence suite à ces mots.

Seul Tomura comptait maintenant.

C'était lui sa raison de vivre.

Katsuki avait fait partie de son passé au moment où il était devenu son protecteur.

La voix chevrotante de celui qu'il aimait l'alerta :"Izu...ku...

Izuku laissa le cadavre de Katsuki pour rejoindre Tomura dont la respiration fut de plus en plus tenue. Le voir ainsi lui fit extrêmement mal, la détresse dans ses yeux écarlates encore plus. "Je suis là, Tomura, murmura-t-il en s'efforçant de ne pas fondre en larmes, je suis là."

Tomura eut un petit sourire en sentant une main lui caresser les cheveux. Il avait peur de mourir, sa poitrine le brûlait et il se faisait violence en serrant les poings pour ne pas le prendre dans ses bras et le détruire. Plus que tout, l'alpha ne supportait pas de le voir si triste, cet omega qui avait illuminé ses ténèbres :"Ne... pleure... pas...

\- Pardonne...moi...Tomu...ra, sanglota Izuku en lui caressant la joue, je... Je n'ai pas tenu ma..."

Tomura lui caressa à son tour la joue du dos de la main."Tu... sais..., haleta-t-il en se sentant faiblir, je... les...déteste... mais toi...tu as... été...mon... héros."

Izuku eut le regard vide lorsque Tomura rendit son dernier souffle. Sa raison de vivre n'était plus. _Non_. Il n'avait pu le protéger. _Non_. Il ne voulait pas y croire. _Non, il doit y avoir une solution pour que..._

Izuku eut un déclic en regardant son cran d'arrêt entaché de sang. Sensei lui avait dit quelque chose concernant son dernier Alter. " _Il sert à te téléporter non seulement d'un endroit à un autre mais aussi d'une dimension parallèle à une autre. Toutefois n'abuse pas de cet Alter, il est à double-tranchant."_

A ce moment précis, le traqueur de vilains n'eut cure de l'avertissement d'All For One. Dans un ultime acte désespéré, il ouvrit une brêche pour partir dans un autre univers à la recherche d'un monde où Tomura vivait encore.

Un univers où il allait continuer de le protéger et de le chérir.

Un univers où il allait rebatir ce monde rien qu'à eux.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite se passe dans le monde originel. On se revoit pour la pause défi perso et la requête Omegaverse UshiTen. A bientôt :)**


	9. Univers originel, part 4

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Chalut à toutes et à tous. Comme il ne me reste que peu de chapitres pour clore Alter(s) Ego, j'ai décidé de me consacrer aux derniers chapitres. Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Univers originel, part 4 : Petites mises au point de nos sentiments :

"...Voilà toute l'histoire, finit de raconter le Deku alpha sous le regard médusé d'un Katchan qui n'en revenait pas. Bien sûr, le jeune Midoriya avait omis la partie de la transmission d'Alter qu'il avait eu avec All Might en disant simplement la chose que crut le blond à ce sujet, à savoir qu'il l'avait eu sur le tard. Tout comme son autre lui plus agé a caché le fait qu'ils étaient tous dzux mariés dans l'univers alternatif d'oû il venait.

Au vu de ses réactions, le Katchan de ce monde avait l'air d'avoir conservé cette attitude de brute et surtout son ego démesuré. En tous cas, son double et lui lui laissèrent le temps d' assimiler les informations. "Donc si j'ai bien compris, déclara ensuite Katsuki en s'efforçant de rester calme, il y a un autre Deku qui cherche à nous tuer, Deku et moi?

\- C'est exact, répondit calmement l'Izuku adulte, et pour la raison, nous n'en savons rien pour l'instant."

Contrairement à ce que les deux Midoriya pensaient, Katchan ne s'énerva pas suite à cette nouvelle, ni ne demandait au Deku adulte comment il était dans l'autre univers. Il ne se vanta pas non plus qu'il allait "buter ce Deku une bonne fois pour toutes". Non, l'alpha blond était extrêmement calme, absorbé par ses pensées. Katsuki, de son coté, se mit à réfléchir quant à ce qui pousserait l'autre Deku à les tuer. Il n'était pas bête et se doutait qu'il avait certainement joué une grande part dans sa motivation à les nuir.

Katsuki sentit même le remords envahir son coeur en voyant le Deku de son univers, son Deku, si désarmé et désarçonné. La vérité était que Deku avait toujours été une personne importante dans sa vie mais son ego fit qu'il avait eu peur de voir ce gamin trouillard qui pouvait avoir des moments de bravoure le supplanter. Oui, à l'époque, le fait que son ami d'enfance avait été sans Alter l'avait conforté en se disant que cette éventualité serait impossible après tout.

Et pourtant...

Deku possédait cette noblesse d'âme qui lui faisait défaut, cette attitude courageuse et désinteressée qu'il avait envié au plus profond de lui.

Une personnalité digne d'un héros.

Digne d'All Might, leur idole.

Katsuki s'en était retrouvé à souffrir d'un complexe d'infériorité vis-à-vis de celui qui s'était mis à considérer comme un bon à rien en se demandant pourquoi il cherchait à tout prix à le dépasser.

Pour lui montrer que même avec un Alter surpuissant comme le sien, il ne valait rien?

Au fond, Katsuki savait que son comportement violent à l'égard de Deku cachait aussi des sentiments qu'il avait toujours nié avec véhémence. A la base, s'il n'avait pas voulu que ce putain de nerd soit un héros, c'était pour éviter les dangers liés à ce métier à l'avenir.

Un héros risquait sa vie pour en sauver d'autres.

Katsuki avait du mal à se l'avouer mais ce n'était pas pour gonfler son ego qu'il avait choisi cette voie à la base.

Je voulais protéger Izuku afin qu'il garde toujours son sourire.

Veiller sur cet ami qu'il avait toujours chéri malgré tout.

 _Ouais, je l'aime ce putain de nerd._

" Il vaut mieux que je reste ici, grommela-t-il en passant devant les deux Deku qui le regardèrent avec confusion, et je vais pioncer un peu dans ta piaule, putain de nerd.

\- Euh d'accord, Katchan, fit le jeune Izuku en se grattant la tête, je... Je vais faire à manger, ajouta-t-il en se rendant dans la cuisine en compagnie de son double qui eut un rire amusé. L'omega se mit d'ailleurs à humer malgré lui les effluves finement musqués qui commencèrent à l'envelopper. Katchan sent vraiment bon, pensa-t-il en refrénant d'écouter les cognements sourds de son coeur, ah, zut! Désolé, s'excusa-t-il auprès de son double en sortant les ustensiles une fois arrivé dans la cuisine, je...

-... Allons, si l'odeur de séduction de Katchan te fait de l'effet, c'est un bon signe pour vous deux, non?, s'enquit son double policier d'un ton taquin.

\- A-Attends, tu penses que... que Katchan émet une odeur de séduction pour moi?, bafouilla le jeune Izuku en cassant des oeufs dans le saladier, ça m'étonnerait, continua-t-il tristement, dans ce monde, Katchan a tendance à me détester plus qu'autre chose.

\- Je ne pense pas, réfuta le Midoriya adulte, sinon il ne se serait pas abstenu de partir à l'assaut de notre double." Il avait dit à Katchan que ce dernier était un omega et vu que son odeur était similaire à celle du Deku de cet univers, il l'aurait facilement trouvé. "Tu sais comme moi que Katchan peut être très contradictoire dans son attitude."

Le jeune Izuku stoppa un moment de battre les yeux dans le saladier. "Oui, tu as raison là-dessus, murmura-t-il en ciselant ensuite la ciboulette posée sur le plan de travail. Toutefois, l'omega ne souhaitait pas espérer plus que de raison. Il aimait Katchan depuis qu'ils étaient enfants, ça, il ne se l'était jamais caché mais le blond l'avait en retour tellement rejeté qu'il n'osait plus se dire que peut-être un jour, Katchan l'aimerait en retour.

Le Midoriya adulte se proposa alors de mettre la table après avoir mis du riz dans l'autocuiseur tandis que son double finissait de préparer les omelettes à la tomate et à la ciboulette. Cette ambiance le rendait nostalgique, lui qui avait maintenant son propre foyer. Il espérait que son Katchan à lui allait bien en ce moment, surtout que le pauvre en était à son huitième mois. Je prendrai un congés une fois cette affaire finie, se dit-il avec détermination en posant les couverts sur la table de la salle à manger.

Surtout que son mari et lui allaient avoir des jumeaux, une fille et un garçon, et il ne voulait en aucun cas que Katchan s'occupent tout seul de leurs enfants. La voix de son double adolescent le tira de ses pensées. "Katchan, c'est prêt." Ces mots lui rappelèrent des souvenirs où il préparait de bons petits plats pour son compagnon quand il rentrait du travail. L'inspecteur de police espérait que cet Izuku-là et Katchan auraient le même bonheur.

Ses pensées revinrent avec tristesse sur leur double commun. S'il voulait tuer leur alter ego dans cet univers, c'était sans doute pour pouvoir vivre à sa place mais pourquoi voulait-il détruire Katchan en même temps? Pour se venger? _Certainement_ , pensa-t-il amèrement en s'installant à table, _reste à savoir de quoi? Je ne pense pas que ce soit du aux brimades à l'époque du collège._

Ils n'étaient pas assez immatures pour ça et ce n'était pas dans leur nature.

Katsuki descendit au salon pour voir son Deku en train de servir un morceau d'omelette à son double qui le remercia cordialement. Ça lui faisait quand même bizarre de voir deux Deku pour le prix d'un pourtant cette scène lui fit rappelé des doux moments de son enfance qu'il avait enfoui dans un coin de sa mémoire : quand il venait chez Deku à l'époque, celui-ci lui préparait toujours un gâteau en compagnie de sa mère qu'ils avaient l'habitude de manger à l'heure du gouter.

Son coeur se réchauffait à ce souvenir avant que son ventre ne le rappelle à l'ordre. "A table, Katchan, fit gentiment son Deku avec un petit sourire.

\- Ouais, j'ai entendu, maugréa le blond en fuyant son regard. Manquait plus que ça, qu'il rougisse en plus. Il n'y a que ce putain de nerd pour me faire ça, se dit-il avec gêne.

Au même moment, non loin de l'immeuble où vivait les Midoriya, le traqueur de vilains observait le périmètre depuis le sommet d'un poteau électrique. Il ignora la vague de nostalgie qui l'envahit mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait pu aussi sentir l'odeur de Katchan en plus de celle de ses doubles. L'omega bouillonna de rage. "Non, il vaut mieux que je reste calme, se ressasit-il en sortant ld cran d'arret de sa ceinture.

Il allait faire comme il avait toujours fait.

Tuer de manière froide, rapide et méthodique.

Surtout qu'il faiblissait de plus en plus.

 _Non, je dois tenir bon._

"Mais avant, il faut les faire sortir dehors", déclara-t-il en émettant son odeur. Hors de question d'y mêler plus de personnes que nécessaire.

 _Bientôt, Tomura. Bientôt nous serons de nouveau ensemble._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. La suite bientôt. A bientôt. :)**


	10. Univers originel, part 5

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 8 : Univers originel, partie 5 : Confrontation, destruction et reconstruction :

Izuku, Katsuki et son double venaient de finir de diner quand l'odeur de celui qui les traquait se mit à les assaillir. Les deux adolescents furent sur le point de se lever quand l'inspecteur de police les arrêta d'un geste de la main. "J'y vais, fit le Midoriya adulte, restez ici, le temps que je sache ce qu'il s'apprête à faire." En temps normal, si leur double voulut vraiment les attaquer tout de suite, il l'aurait déjà fait. Non, il semblait attendre quelque chose.

Le détenteur du One for All hocha la tête tout en empêchant Katchan de sortir de table, la main enserrant son poignet. L'omega sentit le blond trembler légèrement sous sa prise, Il vit ensuite Katchan fixer la porte de sortie en serrant les dents d'une rage qu'il contenait tant bien que mal. Izuku savait que l'alpha se tempérait du mieux qu'il le pouvait pour ne pas passer à l'action. Après tout, aucun des deux n'avait leur costume sur eux et ils ne savaient pas de quoi cet Izuku-là était capable. S'il pouvait tuer rapidement des vilains sans se faire prendre alors il pouvait être très dangereux.

Le Midoriya adulte entrouvrit doucement la porte d'entrée, son pistolet à la main et regarda furtivement dehors où la nuit était déjà tombée. Il vit alors leur double accroupi sur le poteau électrique en face de lui, un sourire distordu aux lèvres, le fixant de ses yeux écarlates avant de soupirer d'un air résigné. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...?_ A peine eut-il cligné des yeux que celui-ci avait déjà disparu. Oh non! Le policier se retourna vers son autre double et l'autre Katchan en s'écriant :"Attention, il...!"

Katchan s'était levé pour se mettre en position mais il fut plaqué au sol au moment même où il fit jallir des explosions de sa main. "Katchan!", s'écria le Midoriya de cet univers, impuissant en voyant cet autre lui qui souhaitait tant les tuer assis sur l'alpha en train de transpercer la jambe du blond d'un coup de couteau.

\- Aaargh, meeeerde, hurla Katsuki en tentant de se dégager, tu vas voir, espèce de conna..." Il s'interrompit quand il sentit son corps se paralyser entièrement.

\- Pas bouger, Katsuki, se moqua l'autre Deku en léchant le couteau taché de sang, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te tue, tu sais?, poursuivit-il en tirant les mèches blondes, je l'ai déjà fait, là d'où je viens et je te déconseille de me tirer dessus, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de son double alpha qui pointait le pistolet sur lui, à moins que tu veuilles me faciliter le travail. Tu sais très bien ce qu'il risque de nous arriver si tu me tires dessus."

Le jeune Izuku regarda son double baisser son arme en tiquant de la langue avant de regarder son autre lui aux yeux rouges donner un autre coup de poignard sur l'épaule de Katchan. Il a le même Alter que Stain... Que faire? Si j'utilise le One for All ici, tout risque de s'effondrer et on risque tous de mourir. Non, il y a bien une solut...

Izuku ne put réfléchir davantage vu que le traqueur de vilains s'était rapidement téléporter pour atterir sur lui et le plaquer au sol à son tour. "Deku!", s'écria Katsuki en s'efforçant de bouger ses membes. _Putain, pourquoi je n'arrive pas à bouger?,_ grommela-t-il en pensée tout en versant des larmes d'impuissance à la vue de celui qu'il aimait être sur le point d'être tué, _merde, merde, merde._

Le double policier visa l'autre Deku d'une main tremblante. S'il tirait son double, il y avait une chance sur deux que tous trois disparaissent. Il comprit alors sa motivation. Il joue à la roulette russe, peu importe les conséquences... Il faut au moins l'incapaciter, le temps que notre double le raisonne. "Désolé", s'excusa-t-il en faisant feu. Izuku éprouva alors une vive douleur sur sa jambe et vit son double meurtier s'affaisser sur lui, une plaie béante rouge sur sa cuisse. Il ne fallait pas perdre son sang froid.

Bon, l'Alter de Stain ne dure pas, il faut donc que je fasse diversion le temps que Katchan se remette. "Pourquoi veux-tu nous tuer à ce point?, le questionna-t-il, est-ce à cause de Katchan? Parce que tu étais un Sans Alter et que tu ne pouvais pas réaliser notre rêve? C'est pour ça que tu as été voir All for One? Tu as trahi nos idéaux pour ça?"

Son double eut un rire tout sauf joyeux, allant de pair avec la désillusion qu'il lut dans les iris vermillons. "Tu veux plutôt dire les idéaux de All Might, non? Eh bien, sache que je les ai toujours respectés sans que j'ai recours au moindre Alter et en tuant ceux qui méritaient d'être tués, répondit-il en lui adressant un grand sourire, la cavalerie a toujours été là mais je l'ai fait venir à ma façon et puis..., poursuivit-il en renfermant sa main sur le cou de son autre lui, il a bon dos All Might, sous prétexte qu'il est le plus fort, tout le monde se repose sur lui et ignore les personnes qui ont vraiment besoin d'aide et puis pour la majorité des héros, ce n'est pas secourir les gens qui compte mais le prestige qui va avec... Ça m'a dégouté, je l'avoue. Au moins, l'alliance des super vilains mise avant tout sur la coopération pour atteindre son objectif. Je respectais All for One au moins pour ça mais ce n'est pas pour ça que tu dois mourir."

Il parle comme Stain, pensa Izuku en repoussant ses mains en usant un peu du One for All quand une odeur l'alerta. Son double en fut même distrait, ce qui lui permit de le rejeter entièrement, l'envoyant contre le mur et de rejoindre Katchan dont la paralysie se dissipait progressivement. Les trois Midoriya ressentirent chacun un mal de tête suite à la chute du traqueur de vilains mais ce ne fut rien face à la surprise de voir Tomura Shigaraki devant eux en compagnie de Black Mist qui venait de le téléporter.

Ce dernier ne comprit rien de ce qui se tramait. Sensei lui avait demandé de capturer le Midoriya aux yeux rouges et grace aux informations qu'ils avaient récoltés, il avait pu le repérer mais là... Il y eut trois Midoriya sous ces yeux : l'un, qui portait un uniforme de police, avait l'air plus agé que les deux autres et le toisait avec méfiance en émettant une odeur d'intimidation, le second, certainement le Midoriya qu'il connaissait, le regardait avec effarement et se tenait auprès de Bakugou qui avait l'air d'être paralysé quant au troisième, celui qu'il avait croisé plus tôt...En entendant son discours, il avait eu l'impression d'entendre Sensei par moment même si certains de ses mots lui rappelaient ce foutu Stain.

En tous cas, l'adoration présente dans son regard le destabilisa de nouveau et pas que ça, ce qu'il déclara ensuite aussi :"Si je veux te tuer, c'est pour être auprès de Tomura, avoua le traqueur de vilains en prenant son couteau, je lui ai promis d'être toujours là pour lui, fit-il en plaquant de nouveau Izuku à terre, Tomura a été le seul à avoir cru en moi au moment où personne ne pensait me voir réaliser ce rêve impossible, des larmes coulèrent de ses yeux, All for One m'a donné ces Alters pour le protéger mais pour moi, poursuivit-il d'une voix tremblante, il est ce que j'ai de plus cher au monde alors quand Katsuki l'a tué sous mes yeux, je..."

Le jeune Izuku s'apprêta à parer le coup quand le couteau tomba juste à quelques centimètres de son visage. Katsuki se leva pour repousser le Deku qui l'avait attaquer quand il découvrit la main de ce dernier en train de s'évaporer. Et pas que la sienne, celle de son Deku et de sa version flic aussi. "Merde, qu'est-ce qui se passe?, hurla-t-il, la peur transparaissant dans sa voix.

Le traqueur de vilains eut un air résigné. La conversation qu'il avait eu avec Sensei la veille du grand affrontement lui revint en tête...

" _Ton troisième Alter est un pouvoir de téléportation mais il peut te faire voyager entre les dimensions. Ne t'en sers que si jamais ça se tasse et que tu ne peux plus rien faire. Par contre, comme je te l'ai dit avant, il à double-tranchant donc il ne doit être qu'utiliser qu'une seule fois._

 _\- Pourquoi?_

 _\- Déjà, chaque voyage écourtera ton espérence de vie et ensuite, voyager entre les univers rend les existences des personnes qui le font très aléatoires. Si tu es censé exister dans un autre monde, il n'y aura aucun souci. Par contre, si ce n'est pas le cas, ton double alternatif et toi disparaitrez._

 _\- Je ne comprends pas, Sensei. Pourquoi m'avoir offert ce cadeau empoisonné?_

 _Izuku avait pu voir un sourire sincère sur les lèvres d'All for One. "A la base, je te considérais comme un simple cobaye pour des éventuels tests. Tu me rappelais un peu trop All Might et te détruire à petit feu aurait été plutôt jouissif mais je souhaitais que Tomura ait un véritable ami, quelqu'un sur lequel il pouvait compter et je dois dire que tu as parfaitement réussi ta mission en lui rendant le sourire, il ajouta sur le ton de la confidence, je sais que ça va te faire bizarre venant de moi mais tu fais aussi partie de la famille, Midoriya. Peu importe ta façon de voir les choses."..._

... _Et j'ai trop voyagé._ Combien de fois avait-il franchi les dimensions pour retrouver Tomura? Combien de fois était-il parti à la recherche de l'homme qu'il aimait? Il en avait perdu le nombre. "Donc j'ai fait tout ça pour rien, se dit-il à voix basse en ayant un sourire moqueur, autant en finir."

Izuku s'apprêta à le repousser de nouveau quand il vit son double lever la main pour faire apparaitre deux brêches devant lui. "Il est temps de rentrer, déclara ensuite le traqueur de vilains à l'adresse du policier, toi aussi. Il faut faire vite avant qu'on ne meure tous les trois." Son coeur battait de plus en plus faiblement tout comme il sentait ses forces le quitter petit à petit. Ce serait son dernier voyage mais au moins, il avait réalisé une partie de son souhait. "J'ai été heureux de te revoir Tomura, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de Shigaraki, un tendre sourire aux lèvres avant de franchir la première brèche.

Il disparut pendant que Katsuki s'agenouilla devant son Deku dont le corps continuait de devenir evanescent. "Je vais y aller aussi comme ça tout reviendra à la normale déclara le Deku policier qui commençait aussi à disparaitre en adressant un sourire complice au jeune couple, j'ai été content de vous connaitre tous les deux et un dernier conseil avant de partir : ouvrez vos coeurs."

L'inspecteur de police partit à son tour puis Katsuki poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le corps de Deku redevenir normal. Ce dernier s'était assoupi tellement il était épuisé, certainement un contrecoup de la disparition de ses doubles. Sa jambe et son épaule lui faisaient un mal de chien mais il devait protéger son omega maintenant. Ce connard de Shigaraki était encore là à les jauger avec son sous-fiffre de merde et il trouvait d'ailleurs étonnant qu'il ne les eut pas encore attaqués. "Que fait-on Tomura Shigaraki?, demanda alors Black Mist le plus calmement du monde.

\- On rentre, répondit Tomura en se grattant distraitement le cou, cette histoire me fiche la migraine."

Et il avait surtout besoin d'être seul pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

Son comparse s'exécuta et les fit se téléporter dans leur repaire.

Au même moment, Katsuki prit le téléphone et appela All Might pour lui expliquer la situation puis l'hopital afin que Deku et lui puissent se faire soigner. Il s'assit ensuite auprès de son omega et le serra contre lui, bouleversé à l'idée qu'il avait faillli le perdre.

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre, le suivant sera l'avant-dernier et se passera encore dans l'univers originel et l'épilogue se passera dans les deux univers alternatifs. A bientôt. :)**


	11. Univers originel, dernière partie

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Coucou, voici l'avant-dernier chapitre avec un supplément de citron. Par contre, il y a des passages assez glauques du point de vue de Shigaraki donc si ça vous choque, c'est normal. Merci à toi sandou01 pour ta review et bonne lecture. :)**

Chapitre 9 : Univers originel, dernière partie : Pour ne plus te perdre :

Kurogiri essuyait tranquillement un verre pendant ses comparses discutaient de choses et d'autres, de leur business surtout bien qu'il leur arrivait de se confier à lui, le barman lorsqu'ils étaient trop éméchés. Il avait toujours fait en sorte que son bar fut un petit sanctuaire, un établissement où les super vilains pouvaient se poser tout en écoutant des fois les directives d'All For One.

En tous cas, celui avait pris pour nom Black Mist avait quand même établi certaines règles pour que l'ambiance de ce lieu reste chaleureuse : aucune bagarre ni aucune provocation. Sinon, il téléportait les opportuns très loin. Bien entendu, Kurogiri avait décidé de faire une entorse concernant Tomura Shigaraki. Le pauvre était déjà assez instable comme ça et en oeuvrant à ses cotés, il ne se cachait pas qu'il s'était attaché à cet enfant brisé et le considérait comme un fils sur lequel veillait.

All For One et lui avaient conclu un accord à ce sujet et veillait non seulement à ce qu'il devienne un bon chef pour leur alliance mais faisait aussi en sorte qu'il ne sombre pas dans la folie meurtrière, trop pris dans sa rancune envers la société en générale. Quoique... Depuis qu'il avait rencontré le protégé d'All Might, Shigaraki avait drastiquement changé, encore plus d'ailleurs depuis cette étrange rencontre avec ses doubles. Une semaine s'était passée depuis cet événement des plus bizarres et bien qu'All For One ne leur avait pas voulu de leur échec (il s'y attendait), le jeune alpha était resté cloitré dans sa chambre.

La petite Toga qui venait d'arriver, les vêtements recouverts de sang, lui en fit part :"Tiens, le monsieur aux mains n'est pas là?, demanda-t-elle de son ton habituellement enjoué, j'aime bien quand il est là. Son coté grognon me fait rire... Pas toi?"

Kurogiri lui aurait adresser un sourire s'il le pouvait. Bien qu'elle eut sombré dans la folie, Himiko lui évoquait une petite fille qui adorait s'amuser sans aucune notion de bien et de mal. C'était ce qui la rendit plus innocente que n'importe quel vilain du bar paradoxalement :"Oui mais Tomura Shigaraki est fatigué donc il se repose pour le moment, il sortit un verre de l'étagère derrière lui et le posa sur le comptoir devant la blonde, que dirais-tu d'un cappuccino façon fraise? Je sais que tu as aimé en boire la dernière fois.

\- Oh oui! Avec plein de chantilly dedans, s'exclama Himiko, ses yeux pétillants de joie, merci Giri Giri."

Kurogiri entendit ses autres collègues le traiter de babysitter avec dédain mais il n'en eut cure. Il préférait mille fois mieux veiller sur ces enfants que d'avoir à faire à ces crapules égoistes qui ne voient en All For One qu'une personne servant leurs intêrets. Il prépara donc la boisson de Himiko en pensant avec inquiétude à Tomura Shigaraki. Je crains qu'il ne fasse une nouvelle crise, pensa-t-il en sortant des fraises dans le petit frigo de bar en-dessous du comptoir, j'en ferais part à All For One si jamais ça tourne mal.

Au même moment, dans le recoin de sa chambre sombre, Tomura s'était recroquevillé sur son lit, recouvert de sa couverture et en train de se gratter frénétiquement le cou, comme à chaque fois que quelque chose lui échappait.

Non, il ne comprenait pas.

Ni ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment, ni pourquoi. Cette sensation horrible d'avoir son coeur tiraillé, cette énervante impression de n'avoir que ce gosse de Midoriya en tête.

Ça l'énerva.

Ça avait commencé bien avant cette rencontre avec ce double, bien avant qu'ils avaient eu cette discussion dans ce centre commercial bondé qui lui avait fichu la gerbe. Il se rappela maintenant combien l'odeur de Midoriya lui avait plu à cet instant, surtout quand elle s'était dispersée lorsque ce dernier avait eu peur de lui... Et sa peau lui avait semblé si douce lorsqu'il lui avait effleuré le cou de ses doigts.

Tomura leva lentement les yeux sur le mur en face de lui, un filet de bave coulant de sa bouche, un sourire énamouré aux lèvres.

Non, il ne comprenait encore pas.

Ni pourquoi il avait bardé ce mur de photographies de Midoriya tel un autel à vénérer, ni pourquoi il se refusait à les détruire d'un simple toucher.

Quelques unes étaient à la place entachées d'une subtance blanchâtre.

Vestiges de son désir matiné de frustration.

Non, il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Et ça l'énerva encore plus.

Midoriya l'obsédait depuis ce jour où les vilains et lui étaient rentrés par effraction à Yûei pour tuer All Might. Ses yeux verts si déterminés et innocents qu'il avait eu envie de crever, son idéalisme écoeurant ensuite dont il avait fait preuve. Pourtant ce qu'avait dit l'autre Midoriya, celui qui avait dit l'aimer, lui revint en mémoire.

" _Il est ce que j'ai de plus cher à mes yeux..."_

"Pourquoi Midoriya?, s'enquit-il d'une voix tremblante en rampant jusqu'à ce mur à l'image de cette obsession qui l'enrageait, pourquoi?, chuchota-t-il en frottant sa joue contre les clichés, pourquoi il ne s'est pas passé la même chose pour toi, hein? Tu aurais dû être avec Sensei, pas avec All Might!, cria-t-il en fixant avec rage l'image de celui qu'il aurait aimé... _Que j'aurais aimé..._

 _L'embrasser, le lécher et le marquer encore et encore et encore...,_ pensa-t-il en posant une multitude de baisers sur les photos, _pour que tu sois à moi, rien qu'à moi_."Oh Midoriya, sussura-t-il en effeurant tendrement de ses doigts, je t'aime.

 _Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime..._

... Il avait enfin compris...

...Combien sa haine pour Midoriya était liée à son amour pour lui...

Un rire euphorique franchit ses lèvres.

"Et pour te le prouver, je te tuerai de mes mains après t'avoir fait l'amour pendant que Bakugou nous regardera toi et moi, chuchota Tomura en embrassant amoureusement une des photos de son ennemi, ça fera une good ending pour notre route."

Il se rassis ensuite sur le lit, fort de sa décision. En faisant plaisir à Sensei en tuant le futur symbole de la paix, il se ferait aussi plaisir en même temps.

Pour la première fois, son coeur fut rempli d'une joie immense.

D'une euphorie bien malsaine.

Pendant ce temps, Izuku et Katsuki se baladaient en ville. Après qu'ils eurent été admis à l'hopital, All Might avait fait appel à Recovery Girl afin qu'elle les soigne. Leur professeur leur avait ensuite donné trois jours de repos, le temps de se remettre suite aux quatre jours de convalescence forcée. All Might avait aussi demandé à leurs camarades de ne pas venir les déranger pendant ce temps.

Ils avaient donc passé le temps à rassurer la mère de l'omega lorsqu'elle eut vent de la nouvelle, le lendemain de l'affrontement en prétextant qu'un cambrioleur s'était rendu chez les Midoriya la nuit et qu'Izuku, bien qu'il avait prévenu ses parents qu'il passerait la nuit à la maison, n'avait pas voulu les alerter et avait préféré se confronter au problème en compagnie de son ami avec lequel il était censé passer la nuit.

Bien entendu, Katchan et lui avaient raconté que ledit cambrioleur avait un Alter trop puissant pour pouvoir le maitriser facilement. En tous cas, la mère de Deku avait cru à cette version de l'histoire et même si son fils s'en voulait de lui mentir ainsi, il savait que c'était la meilleure des solutions. Toutefois, Katsuki remarqua que Deku s'était renfermé depuis cette histoire.

Même en ce moment, ils avaient beau marcher dans les tumultes de la foule, ce putain de nerd ne faisait que de regarder distraitement les vitrines d'un air absent en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Bon sang, il fait chier quand il est comme ça. Surtout qu'il en connaissait la raison. "Hé Deku, viens par là, ordonna-t-il en prenant Deku par le poignet.

Izuku sursauta au contact avant de bafouiller face au regard énervé de Katchan :"Euuuh, dé-désolé Katchan, c'est juste que...

\- Tais-toi et suis-moi, putain de nerd."

L'omega hocha la tête et s'exécuta en remarquant que le blond n'avait pas laché la main. Il l'amena à la place jusqu'à un lieu que tous deux connaissaient très bien : le parc d'attractions de leur enfance. Mais pourquoi Katchan...? "J'ai envie de faire le Grand Huit, grommela l'alpha blond, tu viens?

\- Euh oui!"

Ils partirent donc jusqu'au Grand Huit où Izuku hurla une fois arrivé au sommet sous l'oeil un peu amusé de Katsuki. Même s'il trouvait Deku plus courageux, il manquait encore d'assurance. Bien sûr, le blond savait qu'il en était le fautif et même si ça portait un coup à son ego, l'alpha prit secrètement la décision de l'aider à devenir plus sûr de lui. A sa manière bien entendu. Ils essayèrent d'autres attractions du parc ensuite, dégustèrent une barbe à papa en guise de pause puis ils se rendirent dans la grande roue où Izuku se mit à admirer le soleil qui commençait à se coucher.

Cet après-midi lui avait fait du bien et lui avait fait même oublié ses soucis, appréciant de cette manière la compagnie de Katchan à ses cotés. L'idée qu'il fut en ce moment seul avec lui fit battre son coeur à tout rompre. Une odeur de séduction, épicée et légèrement racée, plana dans l'air. "Merci Katchan de m'avoir amené ici, murmura Izuku en baissant timidement les yeux, ça m'a changé les idées.

\- Tant mieux, déclara Katchan en regardant par la fenêtre, comme tu avais l'air de chialer dans ton coin, je me suis dit que ça te ferait du bien. Et puis, ça m'a rappelé le temps où on était gosses, son visage se rembrunit pendant qu'il poussa un soupir irrité, écoute Deku, toi et moi, on sait très bien ce qu'on veut faire dans la vie alors arrête de passer ton temps à te prendre la tête sur ce que t'a dit ton putain de double."

Izuku voulut le contredire mais s'arrêta à temps. Son autre double, celui qui avait été à deux doigts de le tuer, avait parlé de Shigaraki avec un amour désespéré sans aucune trace de folie. Peut-être avait-il connu dans son univers un Tomura Shigaraki différent de celui qui l'avait menacé. Les mots de son double policier lui revinrent en mémoire.

"... _Même si certains super vilains sont des monstres, d'autres sont avant tout des gens qui souffrent et que des fois, les mots sont bien plus efficaces que les coups."_

 _Je commence à comprendre..._ "Tu as raison, Katchan, répliqua-t-il à voix basse en lui adressant un doux sourire, nous savons tous deux ce que nous voulons et moi, j'avoue que je souhaite devenir comme All Might mais sans le statut de symbole de la paix à coté. Je deviendrai un héros qui misera plus sur la collaboration avec ses congénères. C'est stupide, tu ne trouves pas?, ajouta-t-il avec un rire gêné.

Il ne s'attendit cependant pas à ce que Katchan le prenne dans ses bras. La senteur de l'alpha envahissait ses narines et le rendit tout chose. J'ai chaud et c'est vraiment agréable. Toutefois le murmure de Katchan contre son oreille le fit ramener à la réalité. "C'est le fait que tu trouves ça con qui est stupide, maugréa-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux, pfff, vraiment, il faut que je sois derrière ton dos pour que tu évites de penser à ce genre d'âneries maintenant.

\- Katchan..., s'étonna Izuku en se dégageant de l'étreinte dans la confusion la plus totale, tu veux dire que..." Il fut coupé d'un baiser brutal mais maladroit. L'omega y répondit doucement d'abord avec hésitation car ne se rendant pas encore compte totalement compte de la situation puis avec plus de ferveur, s'aggripant à ses épaules avant de mettre ses mains derrière la nuque pour approfondir le baiser. Ils poussèrent chacun un soupir avant que leurs lèvres se séparèrent par manque de souffle. "Allons chez moi, fit Katsuki.

Il aimait l'expression qu'eut Deku en ce moment : les joues rouges le rendaient encore plus adorable, ses lèvres roses entrouvertes lui faisaient de nouveau envie mais il ne voulut pas continuer ici au vu et au su d'autres personnes. Deku, quant à lui, se sentit frémir de désir sous les prunelles écarlates qui le dévoraient du regard. Il savait très ce qui se passerait une fois qu'ils arriveraient dans la chambre de Katchan et pour une fois, il n'angoissait pas à l'idée de ce que lui ferait le blond. Au contraire, il attendait ça avec impatience.

La nuit était tombée lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent allongés sur le lit de Katsuki, l'un contre l'autre, savourant la sulfureuse friction de leurs peaux qui se frottaient, libérés de tout vêtement qui furent épars ça et là dans la chambre de l'alpha.

Katsuki couvrit de baisers ce corps qui avait failli disparaitre sous ses yeux, soulagés que ses parents ne furent pas là pour les surprendre. Il allait pouvoir se lacher et montrer à Deku qu'il est à lui. Son Deku à la fois soumis et provocateur qui avait prit une main pour en sucer les doigts, les yeux verts mi-clos et alanguis qui le couvèrent d'un regard aguicheur en écartant les jambes... L'alpha s'allongea sur lui, collant de nouveau son corps au sien en souriant quand Deku poussa un petit et excitant gémissement. "T'aimes bien m'allumer, on dirait Deku, sussura-t-il contre ces lèvres tentatrices, ne fais ça qu'avec moi et personne d'autre, compris?

\- Je n'ai toujours été qu'à toi, Katchan, chuchota Izuku en le serrant contre lui, des larmes perlant sur ses yeux, mais j'ai failli perdre espoir depuis...

\- Chuuuut!, l'interrompit Katsuki d'un baiser, je sais. Et je ne recommencerai plus."

Les prunelles vertes se perdirent alors dans les iris vermillons qui lui adressèrent une promesse muette. Celle de l'aimer quoiqu'il advienne. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps que Katchan eut un regard aussi doux à son égard, dénuée de son animosité devenue malheureusement coutumière depuis la découverte de son Alter. Il en était très heureux. "Je t'aime, Katchan, chuchota-t-il en butinant amoureusement ses lèvres.

Le blond se redressa légèrement en rompant le baiser et immisça ensuite un doigt en lui, tout doucement. "Nnnn.

\- Tu es trempé, murmura fiévreusement Katsuki en faisant bouger ensuite le doigt avant d'y plonger un deuxième tout aussi lentement , je n'aurai pas à attendre longtemps avant de te la mettre."

L'omega remua son bassin en gémissant pour mieux ressentir ce contact moins intrusif qu'il ne l'avait prévu. Katchan ne lui avait pas fait part de ses sentiments cependant mais il savait que l'alpha n'était pas du genre à s'ouvrir directement. Néanmoins, ses pensées dérivèrent vers le retrait des doigts de son futur amant pour quelque chose de plus consistant. "Dommage que tu n'aies pas tes chaleurs, se plaignit Katsuki en se positionnant, je t'aurais marqué."

Izuku eut un sourire aimant suite à cette déclaration indirecte qui se mua en un sourire comblé lorsque Katchan gémit son nom avec délectation tout en le pénétrant lentement :"Mmmm, Izuku, ce que tu es chaud et étroit. C'est le pied.

\- J'en suis heureux, Katsuki, murmura Izuku en lui caressant la joue, tu peux continuer, si tu veux." La réaction de son corps, propre aux omegas, facilitait les choses. Il n'avait donc ressenti aucune douleur. Katsuki accéda à sa requête en commençant à se mouvoir dans des coups de rein lents et puissants. L'alpha se perdit alors dans cette chaleur étroite, allant et venant dans ce fourreau de chair humide, se délectant des cris que poussait Izuku à chaque coup de butoir.

L'omega ne pouvait retenir ses rales, ses gémissements, ses suppliques. Katsuki fut tellement chaud en lui. Ardent et ferme, l'alpha lui faisait subir un plaisir sans fin en émettant des effluves épicés se mêlant aux siens plus délicats. Le blond fut encore plus excité en humant les notes légèrement florales qui émanaient d'Izuku. Il accélera la cadence en happant les lèvres de son amant, ses mains prenant les hanches de l'omega plus fortement pour imprimer un rythme plus saccadé, plus sauvage jusqu'à ce que leur désir atteigne leur paroxysme et les mena à la jouissance.

Izuku sentit une chaleur se répandre en lui tandis que des taches blanches furent répandues entre leurs deux ventres. Katsuki se laissa tomber après s'être retiré de lui et il l'accueillit dans ses bras, un sourire apaisé aux lèvres. Leurs doigts s'entrelacèrent au moment oû ils reprirent leurs souffles et tous deux avaient des pensées rivées sur leur avenir dont l'objectif avait changé.

Katsuki voulut maintenant devenir un héros capable de veiller sur Izuku.

Izuku souhaitait être un héros capable de secourir en conjuguant les efforts de chacun et sans avoir obligatoirement recours au One For All.

Et surtout, ils avaient suivi le conseil de son alter ego policier en ouvrant leurs coeurs.

Izuku eut une dernière pensée pour son autre alter ego avant de fermer les yeux en étreignant tendrement Katsuki.

Un espoir jaillit au fond de son coeur.

 _Je suis certain que Shigaraki-san et toi vous vous retrouverez, d'une manière ou d'une autre._

 **Voili voilou pour ce chapitre. On se revoit pour l'épilogue avec un happy end même si le début sera un peu triste. A bientot :)**


	12. Epilogue

_Disclaimers : My Hero Academia ne m'appartient pas._

 **Hellou à toutes et à tous, voici l'épilogue d'Alter (s) Ego. Bon le début est triste mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finit bien (je ne suis pas une spécialiste du tragique) et je mets aussi un petit spoil. Bonne lecture. :)**

Epilogue, partie 1 : Univers alternatif 2 : Mon dernier souhait :

Izuku Midoriya marcha lentement en contemplant les ruines devant lui sous le solril couchant. Apparemment aux dernières nouvelles qu'il eut de quelques survivants qu'il avait croisé, un mois s'était passé depuis qu'il s'était mis à entreprendre ses voyages interdimensionnels. Un mois durant lequel héros et vilains avaient mis leurs différends de coté et participé à la place à la reconstruction.

L'ancien traqueur de vilains fut satisfait de cette conclusion, pensant que cette bataille dantesque n'avait pas été vaine. Toutefois, il savait que cette paix relative s'était faite au prix de lourds sacrifices à commencer par ceux d'All Might et de All For One.

Tout ceci n'avait plus d'importance maintenant pour lui, surtout que son corps avait considérablement faibli. En croisant Black Mist qui aidait maintenant les autres en tant que soutien psychologique, il avait appris avec soulagement que sa mère était encore en vie. L'omega lui avait seulement demandé de le rejoindre au lieu indiqué le lendemain tout en sachant qu'il ne serait plus de ce monde.

Il se rendit donc dans là où il souhaitait se reposer une dernière fois, son sanctuaire où il rendrait son dernier soupir.

Leur repaire aux étoiles à Tomura et lui.

Le crépuscule avait fait place à la nuit quand il s'allongea sur l'herbe pour contempler les étoiles.

L'atmosphère lui paraissait étrangement paisible, sereine alors qu'au fond de lui, l'absence de Tomura lui faisait un grand vide.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus lentement au moment où une étoile filante se profila dans le ciel nocturne empli de ces magnifiques paillettes étincelantes.

Un sourire épuisé s'étira de ses lèvres.

Autant faire un voeu en espérant qu'il sera exaucé.

Ses yeux se fermèrent doucement quand il le formula en pensée.

Izuku Midoriya rendit son dernier souffle avec un infime espoir de retrouver ce qu'il avait de plus cher au monde.

Epilogue, partie 2 : Univers alternatif 1 : Une rencontre, un renouveau :

Izuku finissait de préparer tranquillement le petit déjeûner en chantonnant. Huit ans s'étaient écoulés depuis cette histoire avec les univers alternatifs. Quand il était revenu dans le sien, il avait découvert que son mari était parti à l'hopital pour donner naissance à leurs enfants. Birn qu'il eut du mal à croire son aventure, Katchan avait quand même été heureux qu'il fut sain et sauf.

Maintenant, ils vécurent tous deux un bonheur sans nuages avec la famille qu'ils avaient fondé. Des fois, Izuku se prenait à penser à ses alters ego et se demandait si son double super héros avait réalisé son rêve et s'était confié au Katchan de son univers ou si son double... "Le poisson commence à griller, Deku, murmura une voix derrière lui.

Son omega se tenait derrière lui en train de lui enlacer la taille. "Merci Katchan, fit-il en lui embrassant tendrement la joue après avoir éteint le feu, les enfants sont réveillés?

\- Ouais, répondit son époux en rompant l'étreinte pour appeler les jumeaux, Satsuki, Izuru, à table!"

Deux enfants, un petit garçon qui était le portait craché de Izuku mis à part ses yeux rouges et une petite fille qui fut la version enfantine de la mère de Katchan si ce n'était les yeux verts, descendirent les escaliers pour se mettre à table. Izuku leur servit chacun un poisson grillé avant de s'asseoir à son tour pendant que Katsuki remplissait leur bol de riz. "Bon appétit, fit la petite Satsuki en soufflant légèrement du feu pour faire griller son poisson, voilà, c'est mieux comme ça.

\- Satsuki, je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas utiliser ton Alter à table, la gronda Izuku, ça peut être dangereux.

\- Ton père a raison, renchérit Katsuki quand la petite fille se mit à regarder son père omega dans l'espoir qu'il la défende, et Izuru, mange vite avant que ça ne refroidisse."

Le petit Izuru avait pris le bol de riz avec hésitation, les mains tremblantes et effrayé à l'idée de le casser. Ses gestes attristèrent sa soeur jumelle et ses parents. Si Satsuki avait hérité de l'Alter de son père à lui, Izuru possédait celui de Katchan et malheureusement, lorsque l'Alter de l'explosion s'était éveillé, le petit garçon avait blessé sa soeur par mégarde et depuis, il se refusait à l'utiliser même si son père omega lui apprenait à le controler.

Izuku s'était plutôt focalisé sur apprendre à leur fille comment bien se tempérer pour ne pas cracher du feu à n'importe quel moment vu qu'elle avait le tempérament volcanique de son mari. Toutefois, Satsuki faisait office de grande soeur modèle pour Izuru bien qu'ils furent des jumeaux. Leur fils tenait de lui niveau caractère et il était donc très peu sûr de lui. "T'inquiète Izuru, fit Satsuki en lui tapotant les cheveux, tu vas pas l'exploser."

Izuru regarda sa soeur qui lui adressa un petit sourire. Satchan lui en avait jamais voulu pour sa blessure au bras et elle faisait tout pour le soutenir et le protéger. Il n'aimait les rendre tristes, leurs parents et elle. "Oui Satchan, tu as raison, répliqua-t-il en se servant des baguettes pour manger son riz. Leur père alpha poursuivit ensuite la discussion. "C'est moi qui irai vous chercher à l'école ce soir, d'accord?"

Katchan devait aider ses collègues de l'agence où il mettait à jour des dossiers de vilains. En tant que policier, Izuku lui donnait de temps en temps des renseignements... Souvent sans avoir l'aval de son supérieur d'ailleurs qui sentait son ego blessé à force de voir les super héros lui macher le travail. La voix enjouée de Satsuki le tira de ses pensées :"Ouais, ça veut dire que tu vas buter tous les méchants, Maman, s'enthousiasma-t-elle, comme moi avec ceux qui emmerdent Izuru à l'éco...

-... Satsuki, ton langage, l'interrompit fermement Izuku bien qu'il fit pas preuve de sévérité habituellement avec les jumeaux. Et puis, il savait de qui tenait sa fille. Un sourire tendre et amusé se dessina sur ses lèvres en voyant l'air gêné et penaud de Katchan. Le blond essayait de modérer sa façon de parler depuis la naissance des enfants. "Moi aussi, j'essaye de mieux parler pour faire plaisir à Papa, Satsuki, se confia l'omega à l'adresse de leur fille, mais tu peux le faire devant les méchants, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire impérieux.

\- Katchan, voyons, soupira Izuku bien qu'il eut envie de rire à la vue de son compagnon et de sa fille qui se firent ensuite un tape m'en cinq. Seul Izuru l'inquiétait. Même si son fils se mit à rire à cet instant, le pauvre avait l'air de plus en plus angoissé. Satsuki leur avait confié que le pauvre se faisait rejeter à l'école malgré le fait qu'il eut des amis, des jumeaux comme sa soeur et lui d'ailleurs. Katchan et lui avaient décidé d'en parler avec leur maitresse demain, une ancienne camarade de classe du blond du nom d'Uraraka-san après avoir posé leur congès aujourd'hui.

Le reste du petit déjeuner se passa plus joyeusement puis toute la famille se prépara pour quitter la maisonnée avant d'aller dans la voiture de fonction d'Izuku. L'alpha conduisit d'abord ses enfants jusqu'à leur école avant d'amener Katchan à son agence. "Je poserai mon congès au commissariat dès que j'y serai, prévint Izuku pendant que son mari détacha la ceinture.

\- Je vais faire pareil à l'agence, rétorqua Katsuki, comme ça on pourra voir Uraraka-sensei demain."

Izuku hocha la tête puis posa un tendre baiser sur la joue de son cher et tendre. "Bon courage, Katchan et fais attention à toi.

\- Pareil pour toi, Deku, murmura Katsuki avant de sortir dans la voiture.

Izuku reprit la route une fois la portière fermée et espéra au fond de lui que tout irait bien aujourd'hui pour Izuru.

La matinée passa rapidement puis vint la pause déjeuner dans l'école de Satsuki et Izuru. Tous les enfants discutaient bruyamment dans la salle de classe, ce qui ne plut pas à leur déléguée. "Faites moins de bruit, rétorqua sévèrement une petite fille affublée de lunettes et aux longs cheveux outremers dont quelques mèches alternèrent entre le roux et le gris, vous dérangez ceux qui mangent.

\- Pffff, tu as la grosse tête tout ça parce que tu es la fille d'Ingenium et la petite-fille d'Endeavor, répliqua un des écoliers avec dédain.

\- Je... Je ne vois pas le rapport entre mon ascendance et mon role de déléguée, bafouilla la déléguée avec confusion, et si tout le monde m'a choisi, c'est parce que vous avez confiance en moi, non?

\- C'est parce que personne ne veut être délégué, maugréa une autre petite fille, donc on t'a refilé le travail, Todoroki.

\- Laisse ces connards, Fubuki, grommela Satsuki en s'affalant dans son bureau, déjà qu'ils emmerdent mon frère donc ça ne sert à rien de les écouter, une fine fumée sortit de sa bouche, raaah, ils m'énervent.

\- Euuuh on se calme, Satsuki, tenta de l'apaiser Fubuki en reprenant sa manie de bouger nerveusement ses mains comme un robot, une manie de son père omega, et au fait? Où est Izuru?, demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

\- Il est parti manger dehors avec les jumeaux Kirishima, répondit Satsuki en ouvrant sa boite à bento, je sais qu'il ne risque rien avec eux, l'électricité de Hikari fiche la trouille.

\- On pourrait les rejoindre, non?, proposa alors Fubuki en remontant ses lunettes, j'en ai marre de la méchanceté des autres. En plus, ils attendent qu'Uraraka-sensei soit partie discuter avec le directeur pour en profiter. De vrais lâches.

\- Ouais, tu l'as dit, renchérit Satsuki en se levant, mais j'aime bien le surnom qu'ils m'ont donné quand même : Satsuki la dragonne, ça fait classe. Allez, on se casse."

Fubuki hocha la tête en prenant son bento avant de partir avec son ami. De toute manière, ils se trouvaient près de la salle de classe et Uraraka-sensei allait bientôt arriver donc elle ne s'inquiéta pas pour eux. Eh oui, même si ses camarades avaient une attitude tout sauf exemplaire, elle restait leur déléguée de classe.

Pendant ce temps, Izuru mangeait tranquillement avec ses deux amis, Hikari et Isamu Kirishima. Leur père alpha, tonton Eijirou, était d'ailleurs un vieil ami de son père omega et ils se connaissaient donc depuis tous petits. Comme Satchan et lui, ils étaient jumeaux et ils furent très sympathiques et n'hésitaient pas à le défendre en cas de coups durs. "Ces mecs manquent de virilité pour attaquer en groupe comme ça, critiqua Hikari en mangeant son sandwich.

\- Bah, laisse Hikari, fit son frère dont les cheveux roux se faisaient plus flamboyants à la lumière du soleil, ils ne savent même pas ce que virilité veut dire."

Izuru les écouta avec tristesse et agacement. Si seulement il pouvait controler son Alter, il ne causerait pas autant d'ennui.

Quelque chose attira son attention non loin d'eux.

Un garçon tout de noir vêtu s'était recroquevillé dans son coin.

Il pleurait.

"Hé! Où tu vas, Izuru?, s'enquit Isamu en le voyant partir.

\- Je reviens bientôt, les rassura Izuru en rejoignant l'enfant triste. Il s'accroupit ensuite en face de lui tout en contemplant ses cheveux gris. "Pourquoi tu pleures?, demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Le garçon leva alors vers lui des yeux rouges pleins de larmes. Il remarqua alors que les mains de ce dernier étaient gantées. "Je... Je détruis tout ce que je touche, sanglota-t-il en reniflant, mais j'ai des gants pour ne faire de mal à personne mais tout le monde croit que... que je suis un monstre."

Izuru sentit son coeur se fendre à cette révélation. Lui qui se plaignait de son Alter, il y avait des personnes qui souffraient encore plus et qui possédaient un pouvoir plus dangereux que le sien. Son père omega lui avait dit un jour ces mots :" _Notre Alter est peut-être dangereux mais il peut servir à protéger les autres. Pense à cet objectif quand tu l'utilises."_

Le petit garçon prit alors impulsivement la main de l'enfant aux cheveux gris sans craindre que son Alter s'active à un moment ou à un autre.

Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'était qu'il avait besoin d'aide.

Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux à la vue de leurs mains serrées ensemble.

Tous deux eurent une sensation de déjà-vu en ressentant cette chaleur familière émanant de leurs paumes.

"Allez viens, tu vas manger avec mes copains et moi, déclara Izuku en l'aidant à se lever avant de prendre le sac à bento posé à coté d'eux, tu n'es pas un monstre, ce sont ceux qui disent ça qui le sont.

\- Tu es sûr que tes amis m'accepteront?, demanda l'écolier avec incertitude.

\- Bien sûr, ils sont très gentils, le rassura Izuru en serrant la main avant de s'apercevoir que sa soeur les avait rejoints avec leur amie Todoroki-chan, ah, tu es là, Satchan? Je te présente mon nouveau copain. Au fait, moi, c'est Izuru Midoriya, se présenta-t-il alors.

Le garçon aux cheveux gris constata ensuite que les amis de Midoriya ne le toisaient pas avec mépris, ils avaient l'air d'attendre seulement qu'il se présente pour faire connaissance. Ses parents lui avaient dit qu'ils se feraient de nouveaux amis dans cette école et maintenant, il les crut.

C'était grace au petit Midoriya.

Il se souvint l'avoir vu se faire maltraiter une fois par des brutes mais il avait été trop plongé dans sa souffrance pour intervenir. Ceci dit, la fille blonde qui se trouvait devant lui était presque toujours auprès du petit garçon. Toutefois, il prit la décision de le protéger à son tour maintenant en usant son image de monstre.

"Je... Je suis Tenko Shigaraki, en CM1, se présenta-t-il à son tour en serrant la main de Midoriya, ravi de vous connaitre.

\- Attends, j'ai entendu parler de toi, se rappela Hikari, tu as explosé tous les scores dans le game center à coté de l'école. Trop la classe!

\- Alors comme ça, tu es dans la classe au-dessus de nous?, s'enquit Fubuki avant d'angoisser, ça veut dire que tu es notre senpai à tous! Enchanté, Shigaraki-senpai et pardonne mon impolitesse. Je suis Fubuki Todoroki.

\- Et moi, chuis Satsuki Midoriya, la soeur d'Izuru, répliqua à son tour la blonde en le jaugeant, tu m'as l'air d'être cool donc je te fais confiance. Par contre, si jamais tu fais du mal à mon frère...

-... Euh, Tenko ne me fera pas de mal, Satchan. Ne t'inquiète pas, s'empressa de le défendre son frère.

\- Oui, renchérit Tenko avec un petit sourire, Izuru est mon premier ami, il baissa les yeux, euh mon Alter fait peur à tout le monde.

\- T'inquiète, c'est pareil pour moi, le consola Hikari, j'électrocute tout ce qui bouge.

\- Ma peau peut être dure comme de l'acier, dit Isamu en mordant dans son sandwich, c'est classe mais les autres trouvent ça nul. Bah, ils sont jaloux.

\- Quant à moi, répliqua Fubuki, les pots d'échappement présents sur mes mollets peuvent cracher des grandes gerbes de flamme et tout ce que je touche peut geler en un instant.

\- Bah moi, je crache du feu, déclara placidement Satsuki en haussant les épaules, mais bon, je suis comme je suis. Les autres peuvent aller se faire voir.

\- Et... et moi, bafouilla Izuru en faisant apparaitre des petites explosions de sa main libre, voilà, je fais des explosions avec mes mains et j'ai aussi peur de blesser des personnes mais maintenant, je vais tout faire pour l'utiliser convenablement. Pour te protéger des autres qui te feront du mal.

\- Bien dit, frérot, l'encouragea Satsuki en lui ébouriffant les cheveux, je suis fière de toi. Bienvenue dans la bande, Shigaraki."

Tenko offrit un sourire à ses nouveaux amis. "Merci beaucoup." C'était la première fois qu'il avait vraiment l'impression d'être à sa place. Il était redevable à Izuru et ferait en sorte de se montrer digne de son amitié bien qu'il eut l'impression que son coeur battait très fort depuis que son nouvel ami lui avait dit qu'il le protégerait.

Au même moment, Ochako Uraraka regarda la petite bande depuis la fenêtre de sa salle de classe. Elle avait discuté avec le directeur au sujet des brimades afin de proposer une séance avec les élèves afin de leur expliquer les enjeux. Ce genre de situation ne pouvait plus durer et même si la petite Satsuki s'évertuait d'éviter le sujet quand elle lui demandait de se confier au sujet d'Izuru, Ochako se sentait frustrée de ne pas pouvoir intervenir comme elle le souhaitait.

Ses élèves pouvaient être très rusés et elle était certaine qu'ils seraient capable de se venger juste parce qu'elle protégeait les victimes de leurs brimades. En tous cas, la maitresse d'école était rassurée en voyant ces enfants discuter joyeusement dehors : le petit Shigaraki, qui était recemment transféré dans cette école, avait pu s'intégrer malgré son Alter.

Elles allaient pouvoir rassurer les parents du garçon et ceux de Midoriya en même temps. Elle retourna à son bureau pour terminer son repas en se disant avec amusement que ces enfants formeraient certainement une belle brochette de héros plus tard.

 **Voili voilou, c'est fini. Merci infiniment d'avoir suivi l'histoire jusqu'au bout et j'espère que la fic vous a plu. On se revoit dans le fandom de Haikyuu! pour le premier OS de la série Omegaverse Petites vignettes puis pour la suite de Cutie Pie VS Eleganza. A bientôt. :)**


End file.
